Trials to Absolution
by UrbanPhoenix
Summary: S6Spoilers. What happens when Dean gains the favor of an old Goddess? How will see help him when they see everything he has fought for is falling apart? How will she help Dean from breaking down?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.

Takes places sometime during after 6x07

* * *

><p>Dean opened his eyes slowly. Shifting in his bed, he made sure that Sam was asleep before he got up. He silently made his way of the motel room, grabbing his jacket. Going to his baby he leaned against her hood looking at the stars. Running a hand over his face, he came to a quick decision and pulled out his cell phone. Dialing a number he thought he would never have to use.<p>

Three rings were all it took.

"Hello?" A deep, low feminine voice answered.

"I need to know if you know anything," Dean didn't bother saying hi, she knew.

"Dean, so nice of you to call…"

"Did you know anything?"

"Be a bit more specific."

"Sam," Dean hissed out. "Did you know about Sam leaving Hell?"

Silence echoed loudly over the line. "That should not be possible." The woman spoke slow and precise. "Dean, I am going to need you to tell me everything." The man didn't understand, but he wasn't about to lie to her. As he spoke, Dean could practically hear her eyes shifting back and forth in thought.

"Do you have a theory?" He questioned.

"A few," She sighed. The hunter ran a hand over his mouth as he moved away from his baby so he didn't give into the temptation of kicking her. "What are you really calling for Dean? You wouldn't call me just to talk about your zombie brother."

"I don't know…" Dean walked further away from the Impala. "I just…"

"You couldn't talk to your brother or your angel friend." The woman sighed. "You feel left out because everyone knew Sam was alive the whole year but you. Speak the truth to me Winchester; you know I will never turn you away."

Her voice compelled him, urged him until the truth bubbled to the surface. Dean growled into the phone. "I sold my soul to keep Sam alive! When I came back I sought him out first! Why couldn't I have the same decency?" He began to pace in the parking lot. "Hell even if Cas could have just pop in and say something, but no he only came back when I was pulled back into the game." He stopped at a parking curb on the other side of the parking lot and sighed as he sat down. "I've been told a million times I can't escape destiny…maybe this is it. Always alone, never being able to have the life mom wished for us."

The woman snorted. "You've been hanging around the angels too much sweetheart."

"Don't you…"

"No Dean, you are letting the angels manipulate your view on destiny and time." The woman answered. "You followed a promise you, deep within your heart, didn't want to fulfill. But when you went to hell, did your brother keep his? He went out drank demon blood and trusted a demon whore that almost ended with the Judo-Christian apocalypse."

He grimaced. "Do I have to remind you that it was my own fault that started?"

"If the angels deemed you so important, they wouldn't have let you been tortured for thirty years." She countered immediately. He knew she had a sore-spot on the angels, something she had told him before. She didn't approve of the way they do things.

"I'm tired of pretending…" Dean felt a familiar tightening in his chest. One that he felt since he returned. It ached with an emptiness that he could never fill just like Famine said. "I can't stay here…"

The woman on the phone was silent for a long time. The hunter thought she had hung up when she spoke again. "I can't tell you what to do Dean, but know this running away isn't the answer." She paused, letting the information sink in. "But…know this, no matter what you do, no matter what is decided…I will follow you."

"I doubt that." Dean rolled his eyes.

"You've know me for a little less than a year Winchester," The woman's voice firmed. "Have I ever lied to you once during that time? Have I ever deceived you or tried to sway your thoughts?"

The hunter was silent as he turned his head to the skies. No, this woman has never done anything that his own family had already put him through. She had saved him. When he was living with Lisa, this woman was the only one he could call about his dreams, his memories, and his thoughts about this world. If he had called Bobby, he would be judged as trying to get back in. He didn't even think himself worthy enough to call Cas for a chat, the angel had run out on him as soon as he got his powers back. Every time Dean thought he had someone that would stay by his side with some kind of understanding they would disappear or forget about him. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop with this woman.

"No," Dean whispered. "But in my experience, it's never too late to start."

The woman sighed. "You have my number if you want to talk Dean. I will see what I can dig up on your brother's escape from the cage. Καληνύχτα. (Goodnight)" With that the woman hung up.

Closing the phone, Dean looked across the parking lot toward the room they rented. His friend was right. He needed to figure out what to do next. Putting his hand that was fisted around his phone to his mouth, he thought about what she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.

Takes place after 6x14 with a twist on 6x11's meeting with Death flashback.

* * *

><p><em>Death looked at Dean with a particular frown. "Leave us," He said to Tessa, forcing the Reaper to obey his command. He stepped forward, staring the hunter down. "Interesting." He said.<em>

"_What?" Dean questioned as he leaned away as the horseman leaned toward him taking a sniff. His eyebrows furrowed as the elderly man took a step back. Dark eyes stared into emerald ones with surprise spreading through them. _

"_I see." Death murmured. _

"_See what? What did you just do?"_

"_You were saved about a year ago, were you not?" The human nodded dumbly at the horseman. "Under the full moon by a woman with orange eyes," Death paused and seemed to take this into consideration. "My…I did not think you were so special." He stepped closer to Dean, invading his personal space. "I have a deal for you. In exchange for getting Sam's soul..."_

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later since he even thought about his talk with his old friend, or his odd encounter with Death, when his phone vibrated with a text. He was at Bobby's with Sam, who had his soul back, having a beer. They had just finished their case with spirit of Rose Brown a few days ago and were taking a break. It was a dreary wet day today so they were sitting in. Pulling out his phone, Dean stared at the lone letter, the only way he noted the person, on the phone.<p>

"Going to look at that all day?" Sam gave him a peculiar look. "Who's it from anyway?" He tried to look at the name, only to have Dean get up out of his seat at the kitchen table. Sam grinned. "New girl Dean?"

"Shut up Sam," The older Winchester growled as he flipped open the phone and read the text message.

'_Did some R&D. I'm near, you know where to go. –N'_

She had answers for him? Was this about Sam's soul and how he got out? Or was this about something else? He didn't know, but he knew he had to see her.

Snapping his phone closed, Dean put down his beer and grabbed his leather jacket. Ignoring Sam, he immediately made sure he had the keys to the Impala before heading out the door.

"Dean! Dean where you going?" Sam called as he followed his brother at a slower pace.

"Out," Dean answered as he got into the Impala. He started the engine the Impala and left his brother standing on the porch wondering at his behavior.

* * *

><p>He walked through the rain toward the field of lavender, leaving the Impala on the side of the road. Dean rubbed a hand over his eyes to get rid of the water. He blinked when he saw a dark shape in the field. As he walked closer, he could see the woman holding an umbrella as she turned to him. She had her black hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her dark orange eyes watched him as he drew to a stop a few feet from her. He eyed her gothic dress. The dress was long sleeved and covered her up to her neck, except there was a stylized diamond in the center showing her cleavage. It stopped around her calves, lacy running along all the edges.<p>

"You always get dressed up for this weather?" Dean asked.

The woman raised her foot to show her bare feet. "Nope, this is casual." She smiled a bit at him. "Good to see you know where the closest fields are."

"A hunch actually, passed by a field of lilies on the way, no one there…"

The woman nodded and looked at the soaked man. "I heard you got Sam's soul back."

Dean shifted. "Death returned it for a lesson. He put the memories behind a wall…"

"But Sam's been scratching at it…"

"Yeah…" He looked away from the woman. "Had an episode about a few days ago, I thought I had lost him." Silence reigned over them, until he spoke again. "You going to tell me what that text was about or am I going to have to guess? It didn't seem like a social call Naeara."

"Souls Dean," The named woman twirled the umbrella in her hand causing him to look back at her. "I'm sure Death asked you to look into it."

The hunter raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"Souls are powerful Dean." Naeara stepped forward. "They are being stolen and gathered for ill favors. I haven't found out why or how but I can tell you one thing…Sam's resurrection was not just something Crowley did on a whim."

"Someone made him do it…" Dean stated.

"That's one of the theories, another is that someone wanted to use Sam's soulless body as either a meat suit or use it in some kind of sacrifice." She continued. "But again these are all theories, I would rather tell you more when I have solid proof."

"And you couldn't tell me this over the phone?"

"I don't ask you to these meeting places for luxury Dean," the woman narrowed her eyes. "No angel or demon can spy in on our conversation here."

The Winchester blinked. "Why is that?"

"Because these fields are the symbols of the person who I obey, they use them to cover us in her power so no one can listen." Naeara gave Dean a gentle smile. "You are safe in these fields."

He ran a hand through his wet hair. "Great, being stalked by someone I can't see."

The woman in black gave a laugh. "Better than being stalked by murderous angels."

"Great…so is there anything you want to tell me?" Dean asked.

Naeara sobered up. "There have been rumors in the underworld circles that the souls are being used as plants of energy."

"What does that mean?"

"Whoever is taking the souls, they are using them quickly. Many of them were burning bright from what little info I've gathered." The woman answered. "I have people looking into it, but information is hard to come by with all the ruckus of each species."

He rolled his eyes a bit. "So not only is whoever stealing souls, but they are stealing the brightest! I am assuming the brightest means that they give more juice to whatever car the thief wants to fill."

"Yes," Naeara answered. "With as many souls as I have found been taken, I don't think that you will be able to defeat them as you are, nor your brother."

"What do you suggest then?" Dean was suddenly angry at her and the situation. "You want me to put Sam back on the demon fruit drink? That didn't seem to help any time before if I recall, even less when we tried it against Lucy!"

The woman before him stiffened and narrowed her eyes. "I am not asking you to do that!"

"Then what Naeara? We are humans, we don't have many options!"

"I will find one for you."

"I don't think so," Dean's hands clenched into fists. "Last time someone found me an option, it didn't end up to well."

Orange eyes darkened as the woman stepped up to the hunter. "I am not an angel, nor am I a demon. You have asked for my help Dean, I am giving it to you."

"No, you are a witch. Last witch I knew tried to kill me."

"I am a Witch Goddess, a lesser God. I am far older than many of the beings you know." She adjusted her umbrella. "Plus, my mistress wishes you not to be tangled in the lies of angels or demons. I will abide by her will. I will find you a solution Dean."

There was something sincere in her voice that caused Dean's body to relax. His soul felt a bit lighter as she reached out and placed her hand on his chest. "Naeara…"

"The apocalypse is not on your shoulders, but you still hold the harshness you endured during that time and your time in hell." She looked Dean in the eyes to show him her honesty. "I am not here to burden you further with petty wants of my mistress or myself. I am here to aid you." The woman sighed. "Dean, you are special. You would die to help not only friend and family, but those that are good and innocent. You are an avenger fighting for those that can't. You have been to Hell and back. Fought for unfaithful angels and received nothing in return for all your deeds."

Dean frowned. "Special…Death mentioned that too. Why am I special?"

Naeara gave a soft smile. "It's my mistress. Her scent claims those she favors to ward off powerful beings like Death. He must have caught a whiff when you got Sam's soul back."

"Her scent?"

"You smell it sometimes, I know you do." Her eyes looked at him as she turned her head to the side a bit. "The smell is familiar to you, but you only smell a hint of it. The hottest Brimstone, so hot just a minor sniff will make your nose burn. A cool after-scent of vanilla with a hint of almond that soothes you. This is the scent she wraps around me and…it seems to have carried to you."

"Who is she? Why is she protecting me, claiming me with her scent like a dog?" Dean's jaw clenched. He wanted to know what made him so special. Why were all these beings after him?

"I can't tell you who she is yet, but she doesn't want the rogue angels to find you. Her scent won't mask you if they are actively looking for you." She waved a hand as she continued to explain. "It's like a perception trick. Unless you are looking out it, you won't notice it. You will become something in the corner of their eye, well….corner of their senses so to speak." Orange eyes looked back at Dean. "As to why she is protecting you, weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, I heard it before. I'm righteous. Give me a break, tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth Dean," Naeara frowned a little bit. "Oh darling, have the angels screwed your sense of worth so much? My mistress doesn't want you to fight for her or do anything for her Dean. She thinks it is time you get your reward for stopping the apocalypse and getting sent to hell." She shook her head a bit. "Dean, you aren't claimed so you can fight for us or anything. You are claimed by her scent so me and her other followers can fight for you. We are here to help, you. My mistress wants you to have the back up that you can trust."

"And you are supposed to be that back up? Does she know I hate witches?" His eyebrow rose in wonder.

"Get use to it sweetheart, I'm sticking around." Naeara grinned.

"Sticking…like coming on hunts?" Dean frowned.

"Nothing so drastic," She replied with a flap of her hand. "Just call or text me if you need me. I don't want to crowd you and Sam. I have a job too you know."

"Like what?"

"You have hunting, I have information gathering." She answered. "Plus, my internet shop needs my attention. I'm already back logged enough as it is." Her laughter filled the air as she saw his face. "Nothing too deep, I assure you. I sell non-magical pendants and charms. Got to make a living on this planet somehow."

"Can't you just magic up everything you need?" Dean questioned. He always wondered why she never used her powers before other than when she came to see him. Well hell, Gabriel did it, why not her.

Naeara shook her head with a smile. "I only use my powers when I need to. I am not one to abuse what I have."

"Right…" Dean rubbed his eyes. The rain had soaked him to the skin and could feel the cold setting in. "Are we done here?"

"We will talk later, for now, let me get you back to your baby." She reached out again and caressed his cheek.

Next thing Dean knew, he was sitting inside the Impala. He looked down and saw that his clothes were dry and the chill from the rain wasn't there. The car was actually warm despite it being cold and wet outside. He looked at his windshield to see the rain starting to pour buckets when his phone vibrated. Taking it out, he couldn't help but laugh at the message. That woman was something.

'_I know being with me made you wet, so I helped you clean up a bit. Night Dean. –N'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.

Takes place after 6x15.

* * *

><p>He could still hear Sam's voice shout for him. He had tried to sneak out of the house, but failed when he realized his brother was still up. Sam tried to question him, but Dean ignored him, even when he took the Impala's keys away. Not to be deterred, Dean had marched out of Bobby's house leaving Sam to call after him. He had needed to get away. After their adventure in the alternate universe courtesy of Balthazar, Dean was left to hurt again. He wanted to forget that Castiel kept forgetting to fill them in on what was going on in Heaven. So he ran from the junkyard, trying to escape his thoughts. The rain pounded against his body in sheets. Dean welcomes the cool sensation. He wanted to feel numb. After Castiel left he felt used, like pawn. He never wanted to feel like that again, not from someone he had considered a friend. Slowing to a walk, Dean continued his journey allowing his mind to wander as his body continued onward.<p>

About an hour and a half later, he felt the chill really attack him. He knew that his lips where probably tinged blue and his skin pale. He really needed to think next time he ran off. In his rush, he had forgotten his phone so he walked to the only place close enough that he could call for help.

Stumbling into the park, Dean quickly made his way to the small lake on the other side. There he found a weeping willow tree. The abundance of leaves hid the branches and bark from view. Brushing the curtain of vines aside, Dean made his way toward the gnarl roots that were there. He could feel the cold pressing against him and wondered if he had pneumonia yet.

"You were right," He spoke a he laid back against the bark of the main trunk, sitting between two of the roots. "Angels are unfaithful…every single one of them. They are no better than the demons they fight. Hell, at least demons are truthful about their nature." Dean coughed. It rattled his chest and he knew that he was sick. This only caused him to smile. He knew his little confession was gaining ground and running head long into chick flick moments, but he didn't care. "I am nothing but a weak human that has been played like a pawn again and again."

Silence greeted him.

"I am not the man you think I am," He continued, wondering if what Naeara told him about these areas were right. "I am not righteous. I am not good. I can't even keep my brother at my side, why should Cas or you be any different?" Dean closed his eyes as he couldn't keep them open any longer. "All I will ever be is a tool to be used. Always a pawn…"

Memories of John Winchester ran through Dean's head.

'_Lock the doors and windows, close the shades, and most important…'_

'_Watch out for Sammy.'_

"But I couldn't….even when he told me the truth about Sam. Always protect Sam…that was my job." He coughed again. "And I failed at that. I fail at everything." Tilting his head back against the bark, he forced his eyes open to look through the branches. "That's why I don't understand why I was saved from Hell or why Naeara saved me…" He was struggling to stay conscious now. He knew if he fell asleep he might freeze to death. "But apparently I'm just a good well oiled tool…"

Dean closed his eyes and tried to keep awake. He felt the area within the curtain of the weeping willow trees start to warm. He frowned at the change of temperature, but only gave a rattling cough. The chill that was disappearing had taken away his energy; he could not even open his eyes now. His body rested fully against the trunk of the tree as he heard something. He couldn't tell what it was, but the scent of brimstone was filling the area. He could smell an underlying floral scent along with vanilla and almond. He could hear soft footfalls and quickly came to the assumption who ever it was, was barefoot. The soft scrapping of clothing against the grass and roots was heard also. His mind thought to Naeara and wonder if she came.

Delicate and feminine fingers, pressed gently against his cheek. The smell intensified as he could feel the presence lean forward. Petal soft lips pressed against his forehead taking away the ache of a weak body. The lips then pressed against his lips. The sickness that was creeping up on him faded but he still couldn't make his body obey his command to open his eyes.

"You are not just a tool Dean Winchester." The woman's voice was lilted with an accent. "You are a man thrown into impossible situations and left to flounder and try to stay afloat." She caressed his cheek. "And you do it beautifully αγάπη μου (my love), you do it beautifully."

Dean struggled to open his eyes and look at the woman in front of him. As if sensing his struggle she leaned back.

"Do not fight it, relax." The woman answered. Her fingers ghosted across his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. "You can trust me Dean, I will not harm you." She paused then chuckled. "You already know a little of me. I am the one that Naeara follows."

His eyebrows furrowed, his body relaxing a bit. Why did she come and not the witch?

"Forgive me for reading your mind, but Naeara is still gathering information for you and I. There is no one else I trust to come to you when you have just been betrayed by your guardian angel." She answered. "And for that I must ask you to allow me an alias to give. If you wish my real name, I will bestow it, but that is for you to decide."

Dean frowned. She was letting him decide? That, he knew, took a lot of trust. Knowing he couldn't move that much and she was reading his mind, he told her his decision.

"Yes, the alias is only for the moment. You may call me the Kore." The hunter could feel her smile before it turned into a frown. "My black knight betrayed by the one he thought he could trust. The angel, he was supposed to be different from everyone else in your life. I am sorry, I am so sorry that he has made you feel this way." She let her lips press against Dean's closed eyes. The human shuddered as she spoke. Pulling back, she lowered her voice, softly speaking to him. "Now Dean, because of your angel, I am about to give you a choice. I will not help you with the decision because it is your own to make." This woman, the Kore, took Dean's face into both of her hands.

The man noted how warm her hands were. He found himself leaning into her hands, trying to gather the warmth from her. Dean didn't know if this decision would help or hurt him, but something in him wanted him to listen.

"Dean," She tilted his head up, giving him energy to open his eyes. When he did, she stared down at him with deep dark brown eyes. The Kore petted his temple as she stared down at him. "You know that the angels left a piece of yourself in Hell and because of that you feel something missing." She felt Dean stiffen in his arm. "Shh, Shh….calm yourself. If you chose yes, you will not feel as empty as you do now." Delicate fingers coaxed the tension from his temples. "Listen my black knight, your choice is this. The angel was supposed to do so much more to aide you, but he did not. I and mine will. We will not forsake you. We will not force you to do anything you do not wish to do." She swiped her fingers across his forehead, running them back into his hair. "For mine to recognize you, I must have you bare my mark. Nothing fanciful as the angel's burn, but something that will tell them you are within my protection and my grace. If not, I will figure out somehow to get them to know you."

Dean shivered as he began to think about his decision. Ever since Naeara came into his life, he knew that despite everything he had someone he could truly rely on. Yes, he had made up with Sam before they stopped the apocalypse, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't trust Sam to keep his back anymore. Though he said he did, he couldn't. Sam's betrayal ran too deep, especially now after Dean learned about his brother's return. The fact that not only did Sam kept this from him, so did Bobby and Castiel. People that he thought he could trust ended up betraying him for their idea of the life he wanted. But none of them asked him if that's what he wanted, they just assumed.

Naeara would always ask what he wanted all the time, made him figure out what he wanted on his own. She never assumed anything about him. When he asked her about it she told him:

"You, sweetheart, are different from any other man on Earth. There are few men with such tenacity or compassion to fight for what he believes in, like you do. Good or evil. You are among the few humans who truly believe in what they do despite their faults, doubts, and suffering. I admire that greatly, it's a gift that many beings don't possess, even Gods."

Those words had given Dean the confidence that Naeara would not leave him. Her nature rang true. Every single time he called or sent a text, she would respond almost immediately. If she couldn't, she would send word hours later saying what was happening and why she couldn't answer him. She told him if she was hexing a person and why or if she was helping a group of young witches. She has never lied to him. And Dean had a feeling, neither would The Kore.

He felt himself nod to the woman holding his face. Yes…he will allow himself to be mark by this woman. She brought a kind of warmth to her that filled his soul. He ached to be able to open his eyes and see her. He wanted to see the person that he was allowing to mark him.

"My black knight," her voice purred as she pulled him forward, allowing her hand to slip behind him. His face rested in the crook of her neck as her hand stroked the place between Dean's shoulder blades. "This will hurt." She kissed the top of his head before her hand plunged through his back to his soul. Her grip on him tightened as she watched ancient Olympian writing began to slowly spiral out from where she plunged her hand into as the hunter began to scream. She watched the writing slowly turn rearrange itself turn into Latin.

Dean began to claw at the woman holding him. His screams were loud in the enclosed space. It felt like he was back in Hell again. The heat of hellfire wrapped around him burning his skin off and blistering his muscle tissue. He couldn't move! He couldn't breathe. A sharp pain burst through out his chest. It spread until it felt like multiple knives were being shoved into him and twisting painfully. His legs felt like they were being carved up by the hell hounds while his arms were being pulled from his body. He could vaguely hear Alistair's laughter in the distance. His screams continued to reach a crescendo as he felt something in him shift.

The Kore slowly pulled her hand out of Dean. She had caressed the man's soul, letting it absorb a very minor, very tiny part of her power in order to mark him. The Kore had felt all the weight that this human felt. The protectiveness of those he loved, the guilt of not being able to keep them from harm, the sorrow of being the one to put the steps of the apocalypse in motion. She felt it, but she didn't pity him, he wouldn't want pity. She was sad for him, because despite all his burdens and all his sacrifices Dean had yet to truly mourn everything.

Her lithe fingers danced across his shoulder blades and down his back. In the middle of his back, below his shoulder blades was a circular Hellenic key tattoo with an ornate cross on the inside. Around the key was the writing which circled the outside of the key for three lines, before it rose up his back like wings spreading up and out toward his arms. The back of his upper arms held some of the last bits of writing. The Kore touched the writing, watching it fade into his skin, disappearing leaving only the writing around the key and cross. She continued to pet Dean, down his back and over his shoulders as he heaved breathes, trying to calm himself.

"I am sorry, but it had to be done." She murmured, leaning down and kissing his temple.

The hunter shifted, curling further into the woman's warmth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Dean didn't want her to leave, but he knew what had to happen. Everything had to go back to normal so the other supernatural beings wouldn't suspect, especially the angels.

"Kore…" He groaned.

She smiled and palmed his cheek. Letting her scent cover him, she knew it would act like a sleeping sedative.

"What…" Dean's eyebrows furrowed as his body got heavy. The Kore's voice sounded far away as she spoke.

"Remember my black knight, you are not a tool. You are a man fighting against all odds." Her fingers ghosted over his eyelids. "You are righteous." She moved down the bridge of his nose to his lips. "You are watched." The Kore leaned down, kissing the corner of his lips. "You are protected."

Her voice faded as Dean felt his body being positioned back against cold metal. He opened his eyes to see the fading smoke of dark golden-honey brown eyes. Blinking, he felt the rain, which had become nothing but falling mist, settle on his dry skin. Looking around, he saw himself in Bobby's junkyard, leaning against one of the towering junk piles. The silence around him was interrupted when he heard his brother's voice shout for him. He stayed against the metal thinking about what happened until his brother found him.

Dean knew that he probably should tell Sam what happened, but…something inside him twisted at the thought. No, this was something that was his. He didn't want to share it with anyone else. Not Bobby, not Castiel, and certainly not Sam. No, for once in his life the encounter with The Kore and his friendship with Naeara will remain his. Both women knew his troubles and comforted him in ways that Dean could vaguely remember feeling only with his mother. It was selfish, but he wanted to keep that feeling to himself. Even if it meant keeping it from his family he had now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.

Takes place after 6x17

* * *

><p>Dean frowned as he looked around the darkened room that Sam had said Fate was in. When his flashlight began to go, something inside of him twisted. As Sam told him to use his lighter, Dean felt as though something was surrounding his body as he began to try to ignite it. Frowning the hunter continued to try to ignite the lighter as he and Sam opened the double doors into the next room. When the light from his favorite lighter caused the air in front of him to explode, he shut his eyes tightly, ready to feel the pain of burning alive. He didn't feel the hand on his shoulder as he was pulled back and transported away from the explosion.<p>

Feeling the cool air, his eyes opened as he snapped his head around to see Castiel standing behind him and his brother.

"Cas!"

"Hello Dean, Sam." Castiel greeted.

"Hey," Sam answered back. "Thanks man." He stared at the angel a bit shocked. "Where are we?"

"White Russia."

"What!"

Dean looked around in astonishment, before turning back to Castiel. "Are you aware of what your frat bro did?"

"I'm aware, Balthazar can be impetuous." He nodded, not looking Dean straight in the eye.

"Well riddle me this," Dean stared at the angel as anger rose up in him for some reason. "If Fate's going after the boat people, why'd she try to waste me and Sam?"

Looking at the two brothers, Castiel answered. "Well I imagine she harbors a certain degree of rage toward you."

"What did we do?" Sam asked confusedly.

The way Castiel started to move his head irritated Dean. He could feel his body burn as the angel continued to talk. Castiel was keeping something from them. "Nothing of import. Just the…tiny matter of averting the apocalypse and rendering her obsolete. I think maybe, she's a little irritated about that…and then you go and dangle yourselves in front of her."

Dean's eyebrows rose at Castiel's tone. What the hell were they suppose to do? Play house while Castiel fought his war in Heaven? They were doing their jobs! "So we've pissed Fate off personally!" He swung to the side to look at Sam. Sarcasm exuded from his body. This was just great.

"If I know her, and I do…" Castiel said. "She won't stop until your dead."

Nodding his head, Dean felt his muscles tighten in anxiety. "Awesome." Great, now they had to go up against bitch Fate. Giving a long blink he looked at the angel. "So what do we do?"

"Kill her."

"Kill Fate?" Sam questioned before chuckling in disbelief.

Castiel looked at Sam. "Do you have another suggestion?"

Sam began to stutter out a response before pausing. "Can you even do that?" His doubtful stare mirrored Dean's feelings.

"Balthazar has a weapon that will work against her."

"Of course he does. Yeah, boy that guy just got it cover doesn't he?" Dean interrupted. He looked at Sam before looking back at Castiel. "You need new friends…Cas."

The angel furrowed his eyebrow a bit as he gazed at the hunter. "I'm trying to save the ones I have Dean."

Dean stared at the angel. So now he was his friend. A couple weeks ago he and Sam were bait. The angel better get his idea of friends straight. At that thought, the tattoo in the middle of his back itched, causing Dean to roll his shoulders in agitation. He watched as Cas looked down, then away from his eyes before explaining that they had to draw her out. Dean continued look at the angel as Sam suggested that they be bait. He couldn't believe that Cas agreed to use them as bait for a second time. Biting the inside of his lower lip, he kept himself from objecting.

"We'll make it easy for her. I think you have an expression for it. Tempting Fate…"

Oh so the angel becomes funny when their asses are on the line. Great…this is turning into a fantastic day.

* * *

><p>Dean looked up to see an air unit start to fall on him and Sam. He ducked and jumped out of the way, just to see Sam still standing there looking up at the unit. "Holy crap…" Looking around he saw that time was frozen. "What the…"<p>

"This is how she setup her killings." Naeara said as she walked to Dean's side and helped him up. "Freezing time is a wander of the higher powers." The orange eyed woman was wearing a pair of tight black jeans, still bare foot, with a low cut-off the shoulder-dark red shirt that belled out at her elbows.

"Naeara, what are you doing here?" He questioned looking at her. "What are you wearing?"

"The mark Korina gave you, it connects me to her and through her me to you." The witch explained. "And these are my blending in clothes, you like?"

Dean leaned back a bit and eyed her ass. "I like." He answered with a smirk. It quickly disappeared when he looked at Sam again. "So what now?"

"Well, we are rewriting the future. Technically you are still supposed to be frozen by time while the players have a meeting." Just as she said that there was a flutter of wings. "We have player one, the angel Castiel."

Castiel's eyes widened as he saw Dean standing beside a strange dark haired woman. "Dean…how are you…"

"Castiel!" A sound of clicking heels appeared. They stopped abruptly when Fate saw who else was there. "You…" She growled.

"And player two, Atropos," Naeara gave a small smirk. "Winchester, meet one of the three Fates. Atropos, the youngest and the one who cuts life's thread. You look well."

"I look like stomped over crap." The blonde asked glaring from behind her glasses. "Why are you saving this human Pe-"

"No, No!" Naeara put a finger to her lips, silencing Atropos. Dean watched as the blonde tried to speak but couldn't. "I go by Naeara here." She smiled and pulled her finger away from her lips. "I could ask you the same thing though Atropos. I thought when God ran, you would go back home. Plus, you have to talk to a certain angel don't you Atropos? Dean is just here to hear things out."

"Talk? Alright, Castiel and I can talk. Let's talk about how him and those two circus clowns destroyed my work! They ruined my life!"

"Let's not get emotional." Castiel answered stepping toward the woman.

Both Dean and Naeara snorted at that answer, causing the angel to glare at them.

"Not get emotional? I had a job, God gave me a job. We all had script. I worked hard. I was really, really good at what I did." She tilted her head as she watched Castiel. "Until the day of the big prize fight."

That answer caused Dean to stiffen. Naeara wrapped her arms around him, allowing her presence to comfort him as he listened.

"And then what happens? You throw out the book!"

Castiel looked away before he turned his gaze on her, walking closer. "Well I'm sorry but freedom is more preferable."

"Freedom? This is chaos!" She sneered. "How is it better?" She shook her head. "You know I even went to Heaven, just to ask what to do next. And you know what? No one would even talk to me!"

"There are more pressing matters at hand." Castiel tried to convince her.

"But I don't know what happens next! I need to know, it's what I do!" Atropos countered.

Dean leaned his head toward Naeara. "Explanation?" He whispered.

"Atropos is the one who cuts people's life thread. It's a natural order. She's following the Judo-Christian prophecy that Chuck has written, but now you've changed it." Naeara shook her head. "Don't worry about it she is being childish because things aren't coming out the way she read. But this isn't a story, it is life. Things change all the time." She paused. "Dean…" Her voice was urgent and it caused Dean to turn his attention back to Cas and Fate.

"You know what. I've kept my mouth shut. I could have complained, could have made a fuss…"

"You mean she isn't?" Dean murmured causing Naeara to pinch him lightly.

"But I didn't. But you know what the last straw is?" Atropos questioned menacingly. "Unsinking the Titanic! You changed the future, you cannot change the past! That is going too far!"

Castiel glanced over her should at Dean before answering. "It's Balthazar, he's a wreck-"

"Bullcrap!" Atropos interrupted. Castiel's mouth thinned a bit. "This isn't about some stupid movie. He's under your orders."

Dean felt his heart stop in his chest. No, Cas could be a dick but he wouldn't have gone that far.

"You sent him back to save that ship." The youngest Fate emphasized.

The angel looked away before glancing back at her, and past her to Dean. "No, I didn't." Her turned and walked away from her. "Why would I?"

"Oh, maybe because you're in the middle of a war and you're desperate." She sneered glaring at his back. "Come on, this is about the souls."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Castiel said not looking at Atropos or Dean.

"That angel went and created fifty thousand new souls for your war machine!" The blonde's voice rose.

Naeara followed Dean down as his knees buckled below him. She could feel the agony coming off of the hunter as he heard the truth coming from Atropos. She knew his mind was piecing together everything that has been happening including Death's request about looking into the missing souls. He shrugged her off violently, forcing her to step away from him. She frowned at Dean as his soul began to weep its pain when his body would not.

"You're confused." Castiel answered as though he was still trying to convince himself.

"No, you can't just mint money Castiel. It's wrong, it's dangerous, and I won't let you." She glared up at him over her spectacles.

The angel closed his eyes and let a breath out through his nose. Looking up, he turned to her. "You don't have a choice."

That confirmed it. Dean felt the emptiness in his soul roar back to life. This feeling pushed away any comfort he was feeling from Naeara. Now it wanted him to burn with the loneliness that he felt with this news. He heard the woman near him give a whining noise as all the doubts he had about Castiel came true. With all the pain, loneliness, and depressing thoughts that assaulted him, Dean felt his mind throw up half built walls that he had tried to built a year ago.

"Maybe I don't," She sneered. "So here is a choice for you. If you don't go back and sink that boat." She turned and pointed at the two Winchesters, the unfrozen and frozen one. "I'm going to kill your two favorite pets."

Castiel turned and looked at them. Sam, who was still looking up at the unit that was about to crush him, and Dean. The hunter was on his knees looking as though he had been stabbed by something. His chest tightened at the expression of betrayal on Dean's face. Steeling himself, he turned back to Atropos taking a half a step closer.

"I won't let you."

"Oh yea? What are you going to do?"

"Do you really want to test me?" Castiel stared at her with eyes of a blue storm.

Naeara knew that Atropos wasn't feeling to confidant now. She will feel even worse when she realizes who is protecting Dean Winchester afterwards too. She grinned at the thought. She will enjoy the look on the younger being's face.

"Okay fine," She conceded. "But think about this. I've got two sisters out there. They are bigger in every sense of the word. Kill me, Sam and Dean are target one, for simple vengeance." Atropos felt hope rise in her as Castiel looked down in thought. "You're not…fighting a war or anything right? You can watch them every millisecond of everyday, because maybe you haven't heard…fate strikes when you least expect it."

Castiel stared at Dean specifically as he thought about what to do.

The witch goddess stared in shock. Did the angel really have to think about saving the man whose soul he touched? He would sacrifice a man, a righteous man that he so intimately connected with? No wonder Dean's been acting paranoid. She glanced behind Atropos. He better make a decision or else she would.

"Balthazar, stop." Castiel answered looking at his fellow angel who was creeping up on Atropos. The young woman spun around and glared at him.

"Ah," the dirty blonde haired angel answered as he got caught. "Awkward…." He chuckled nervously.

"That was the last straw Castiel…" Atropos growled as she threw both angels away from her. Turning, she appeared beside Dean raising her hand ready to punch through his chest.

"DEAN!" Castiel shouted as he struggled to get up from the effects of her power. Dean was staring at the ground with a blank look in his eye.

Before Atropos could even swing her fist down, a Spartan warrior sword was pointed at her neck forcing her to step away from Dean.

"Why are you interfering with something that doesn't matter to you!" The young Fate shouted.

"I just saved your life Atropos, be grateful!" Naeara said as she nodded down to the blank-eyed Winchester.

In Dean's hand was a straight sword from old Grecian times. The blade was black with red veins in it that looks like lava. It was aimed upward, ready to split the young Fate open and pierce her heart.

"How does he have that sword?" Atropos questioned fervently. "How does he have it? Tell me, tell me right now!"

"Why should I tell you anything?" Naeara sneered. "You tried to kill him." She pressed her sword against the blonde's neck forcing the woman back a few more steps as she walked forward. Naeara hissed her power flowing into the area. She could see that the pressure from her power was choking the young woman. "Your senses have dulled by serving these angels Atropos, especially if you can't smell who has laid loyalty to Dean now."

The two angels finally got up and watched as the blonde took a deep breath. Suddenly, the book was falling from her arm as she stared at Naeara. "How does a human like him get protection from a being like her? Why would she give him rights to summon that sword?"

Confused, Balthazar and Castiel stood away from the two women. What was going on? Castiel's eyes rested on the sword in Dean's hand. It flared with power as it was held gently in his hand. Where did the sword come from?

"That is not your concern; just know the Kore has given her mark to Dean Winchester." Naeara announced regally.

Atropos's eyes widened more as she paled rapidly. "But why…" She questioned. "Beings like her have not interfered in affairs of this Earth in millennia…"

The orange eyed woman removed her sword from the young Fate's throat and looked down at her. "What she does is above your pay grade Atropos." She turned her head and looked at the blank eyed Dean. "Had I known you would lay such accusations out without tact, I would have never allowed the mark to let him leave your power."

"I-I am s-sorry…" Atropos stuttered grabbing her book from the ground. This news shocked her. Why would a higher being like the Kore want to protect someone like Dean Winchester? Pushing up her glasses, she knew that she was out matched here, but she wasn't about to leave without the Witch Goddess's permission.

Naeara tilted her head to the Fate sister. "She will not blame you for what you learned young one."

"But…" The blonde, started but stopped when Naeara turned from her and walked back to the Winchester. "'χαριστώ," (Thanks) Atropos murmured.

The witch ignored the young Fate and stood in front of Dean staring into his blank green eyes. She put a hand on his cheek with a frown. "Such strong yet flimsy walls you have there sweetheart."

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Balthazar questioned as he and Castiel walked closer to the orange eyed woman. He eyed the sword in Dean's hand. It was an interesting piece of weaponry.

"That was me, having Dean's back." Naeara sliced her sword at the angel, cutting his shirt. Castiel's angel sword was in his hand as he stepped forward toward the woman, only to stop when Dean's sword rose to aim at him.

"Dean…" Castiel called softly.

That seemed to do the trick and brought Dean out of his trance. Standing up, the sword disappeared as Dean lowered his arm, a dark look on his face. "Naeara, did you know about this?" He gestured toward the angels. "Did you know about these dicks unsinking the Titanic?"

"I did," She turned to Dean, stepping into his personal space. "I felt the timelines shift. I wanted to call you, but because of the change, you did not have the same number. I had made a decision to figure out where the timeline shifted before finding you."

The human nodded at the woman, his expression smoothing out slightly. "And the souls…" Naeara was silent as she glanced at the angels from the corner of her eye.

"Dean…" Castiel started but stopped when Naeara's sword was pointed at him.

"Well that isn't nice," Balthazar interrupted.

The sword was quickly placed on Balthazar. "Give me a reason scruffy." Naeara stepped forward, her sword glinting in the sunlight. "I will not hesitate to take a limb from you bastards."

"Bring it on sister."

Dean stared at Castiel. He felt his heart break at the expression on the angel's face. It wasn't denying the accusations that Atropos placed on him, it wasn't even trying to. He saw the angel feeling guilty, but Dean knew what it was like to do something dark for something he believed in. Reaching out, he put a hand on Naeara's wrist. Dean's voice was soft as he spoke. He knew it sounded defeated.

"Naeara, can you fix the timeline?" He asked. The woman looked at Dean and frowned. She didn't like what she saw.

But before she could reply Atropos intervened. "I can," She said. "With her help," She glanced at the two angels. "And theirs."

Dean looked at the blonde woman and nodded. "Then do it." He stated roughly.

"Dean," Naeara murmured.

"When you do it…" Dean continued as though she didn't speak. "I need you to take my memories of being unfrozen away. The angels too…"

"What!"

"What?" Castiel's voice questioned as Naeara's rose in disbelief.

"You can't take away our memories!" Balthazar glared.

"I cannot allow you to remember what has happened here." Naeara answered knowing Dean was right. The angels weren't supposed to know about her and Dean…she didn't think Dean wanted to remember.

Dean turned away from the angels and walked a bit away. He stood in front of the window, looking at his face. He knew that this knowledge would continue to hurt him. He just wanted to forget.

"Dean, do you honestly mean…." Naeara came to stand behind him.

"You always ask me to make sure this is what I want." Dean turned to her. His haunted green eyes pierced into the Witch, making her heart ache. "This IS was I want."

"If I do this, they will disappear forever Dean. I will not leave them hidden in you so your soul can suffer from the subconscious knowledge of them. I will obliterate them." Naeara answered. "Same with the angels."

"I understand."

"I hope you do." She answered turning to the two angels and the young Fate. She laughed as she saw that Balthazar was trying to fly away. "I am much older than you darling, I blocked you from your powers." The angel glared at her.

Castiel watched as Dean turned to them. He looked at the angel with an anguish expression. Part of Castiel was glad he had no say in his memories being destroyed to oblivion. He didn't think he could stand Dean's expression like that with the knowledge he held now. The angel didn't want to hurt Dean, but there are certain things that this war had forced him to do. Seeing the look on Dean's face now, it hurt more than any of the regret or guilt he harbored for his actions.

"Are you ready?" Atropos asked gently. She didn't want to upset the witch more than she had already.

Naeara looked at Dean, who had closed his eyes against the stare of Castiel. Man, the angel couldn't take a hint. "Yeah, let's do it before any more damage is done."

With that all four higher beings disappeared along with two humans.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.

Takes place after 6x19 – Note I think she died to easily, so here's my take on it following my AU plot of this story.

BTW - not to spoil anything, but the finale...yea...I didn't like it. So with Naeara's help it will be rewritten later.

* * *

><p>"Don't…test me." Eve whispered into Dean's ear.<p>

Dean turned his head slightly to look at her from the corner of his eye. He was tired of being used like a pawn piece. There was no way in hell he was going to let this bitch, which was using his mom's image, force him to become one for her. He'd rather go back to the Pit.

"Bite me."

When she savagely bit into his neck he gnashed his teeth together in pain. He could vaguely hear Castiel calling for him as Bobby and Sam struggled to get to him. Dean winced as Eve pulled away from him, ripping a few veins with her. He put his hands to his neck as she started to cough. Turning to the woman, he smiled in pain.

"Phoenix Ash!" She glared at him. "One shell, one ounce of whiskey. Down the hatch. A little musty on the after burn. Call you later mom."

"Not so fast hun," Eve murmured as she threw up the blood she drank from Dean. His eyes widened as she stood up spitting out some blood. "There wasn't enough in there to kill me. Sorry, but you failed."

"How?" Sam asked. "Why didn't it work?"

Eve stared at Dean as she pasted him and walked to Sam. As she was distracted, he quickly pulled his bloodied hand away and began to draw something on the counter.

"When you are my age Sam, you learn how to overcome your weakness." She answered.

"Maybe," Dean answered drawing her attention back to him as he put his left hand back on his neck. The blood loss was starting to get to him and he hope this sigil worked like it was suppose to. "But you underestimated me."

The woman with his mom's image furrowed her eyes in confusion. "What do you mean? I have you and your friends trapped. And you Dean…." She shook her head. "You are bleeding out. I'd say all the cards are in my deck."

"Oh they might have been Plan B," He caught Castiel's and Bobby's eyes and grinned at them. "But I've got a plan C."

"Really and what is that?" She asked.

"This!" Dean slammed his hand on the sigil causing it to explode in a bright light. Everyone closed their eyes, so not to be hurt by it. When they opened, there was nothing there.

"It seems your plan didn't work Dean," Eve sneered at the pale and panting man. "Don't worry, your friends will join you in Hell soon enough."

Suddenly, the kitchen door was kicked open and a woman in a green bandana marched in. "You misunderstand the purpose of that sigil." The woman answered as she raised a crossbow and shot the two monsters that began to charge at her. She sauntered up to the counter and jumped on it, sliding down to Dean. "Sweetheart, this wasn't how I wanted to meet the family."

"Sue me," Dean looked up to see Naeara wearing a pair of white Capri pants that that had a holster on her left leg. The shirt she wore was lacy with a bit of ruffles on the bottom. Her sleeves there short around her shoulders. It was cut low on her chest and had ribbons cross in the front holding it closed. "Thanks for letting me know you got my message."

"I had to get supplies." Looking down at him, her orange eyes became concerned, before steeling and turning back to Eve. "That seal was used to alert me of his trouble, no matter where he is or who is here." It had actually summoned her into the kitchen allowing her to sneak up on the Mother of All. She tilted her head to the side as she studied the woman. "You know Eve, using the image of their mother is pretty low even for you." Naeara waved her hand at the woman, forcing her into her true image.

"Who are you?" The Mother of All glared. "You are no angel or demon…"

"Nope, though I don't know why you would think that. Can't stand either of those bloody bastards." Naeara looked down her nose at the woman. "I'm in a better club. I'm a Witch. Hunter too when I feel the itch to kill something."

"A Witch Hunter?" Castiel questioned in surprise. How did Dean get to know this woman? He never heard of such a thing.

"What? Psychics can help hunters, but there can't be a witch hunter? Che, double standards." Naeara glanced down at Dean. "By the way sweetheart, be glad I was trolling through the area. Too many odd auras not for me to investigate." She said as she turned back to Eve. "You took your quest for revenge too far Eve."

"Like you can stop me! He couldn't!" Eve looked at the pale Winchester.

Naeara slipped her hand around the back of Dean's neck and under the hand holding his wound. He closed his eyes and leaned into her as she pressed against the wound.

"He is not me," She answered as she pulled off her bandana and put it against Dean's neck and made him apply pressure to it. Using her left hand, she pulled something out of her back pocket. A clear flask jar was popped open and held under her other hand. Her right hand was dripping with Dean's blood. The blood dripped into the flask settling on the ashes in there.

"What is that?" Eve stepped back as she smelt the scent from the flask.

"Don't you know?" The witch asked tilting her head to the side.

"Naeara…" Dean groaned as his energy started to slip away.

The witch smiled and hopped off the counter and stalked toward the shorter woman. "This is ash from of special kind of creature."

Eve laughed. "That will do nothing to me."

Naeara stopped in front of Eve looking down at her. "In the lore it says Phoenix Ash will kill you. They tried it and it didn't work. But what if it wasn't literal? What if it meant the ashes of a person who died and rose again? Someone who went to Hell and was raised from it."

"Like a phoenix…" Bobby murmured.

"Like Dean…" Sam looked at his brother.

The witch's hand shot out and grabbed Eve by her chin, squeezing her cheeks to keep her mouth open. The Mother of All clawed at her hand trying to escape. "Take ashes of a homunculus and add drops of Dean's blood. You got a blend that both reincarnation and death in it, just like a phoenix." Naeara shoved the open end of the flask into the woman's mouth, holding her as the ashes were forced into her mouth.

Eve screamed as the dust began to eat away at her. With a thought she sent her creatures to attack the angel and the two humans.

"Cas!" Dean shouted as he saw the creatures attacking Castiel. His brother and Bobby were being pulled away too. No! He won't let them get hurt! Pressure pounded in his head as he got up and stumbled to Naeara. Deftly, he grabbed her knife at her lower back and spun around, flicking it into the head of a monster trying to bite Sam. His brother looked at him, before tearing the knife out and using it to battle the other one. Dean grabbed her crossbow that had folded up into the holster on her leg and began to shoot the monsters around Castiel and Bobby.

Jerking away from Eve after pouring all of the ashes in her mouth, Naera stepped back away from her. The creatures stopped struggling with the others as they watched their mother die before them. Goop started to drip down from her hair line as her chest began to glow while she coughed up blood. When Eve fell dead to the floor, Castiel looked up as his power returned to him.

"Shut your eyes!" He said as he threw his hands up allowing his grace out to kill the creatures. When the light disappeared, Dean was in a stool with Naeara next to him checking out his wound.

"Next time, don't let Mother Bitch eat you." The woman said as she pressed the bandana back to his neck.

"How was I supposed to know the Phoenix Ash wouldn't work?" Dean grumbled.

"Dean's hurt pretty badly…Cas could you…" Sam looked up at the angel, who walked to Dean and touched his mark on the hunter's left shoulder.

The older Winchester pulled the bandana away to see the blood gone. He put his hand to his neck and grinned. "Thanks Cas."

The angel nodded before turning his eyes to the woman in the room.

"Dean," Bobby interrupted. "How do you know a witch?"

The man rubbed his eyes trying to relieve the headache that he had gotten. "Long story but the short version is the monsters came after me when I was with Lisa. Naeara was a hunter-slash-friendly witch in the area who provided assistance to hide me."

"And have lunch every so often," The woman added.

"Not helping." Dean looked up at her.

"Big deal." She shrugged.

"Screw you."

"In front of your family and angel?" She leaned forward almost touching her lips to his, before pulling back. "Kinky man."

"Really Dean? You are working with a witch?" Sam's voice made Dean grind his teeth. His brother had no room to talk. "Are you sure Dean…she could be…"

"If you say demons or with Eve, so help me boy I will smack you." She glared at him. "Your brother trusts me. Can't you trust him to not be like you and fall in line with a demon?"

Sam flinched back at the accusation and cold tone knowing the woman was right.

"Naeara!" Dean's tone was harsh, causing the woman to grimace and step back.

"Right, I get it. Stay out of family issues and shut up right?" Orange eyes rolled before they narrowed on the younger Winchester and turned them on the angel. "Just get the dick with wings to stop staring at me like I'm a piece in the museum."

The hunter turned to see Castiel tilting his head. "You've had run-ins with angels before?" The angel asked turning back to her.

"I have," She said delicately. "Never fancied them, underlying deals and motives." She clicked her tongue. "Sadly, I didn't have the materials or the permission to kill them. So I sent them back to Heaven or whatever you want to call it."

"Permission?" Bobby questioned.

"Just like you wait for a sign from your absent God, I wait for signs from my Goddess." Naeara smiled gently. "First sign I've seen in a long time led me to sweetheart here."

"Right…." Sam turned to his brother. "Really Dean?"

Dean growled. "She helped me Sam! She helped us! Let it be enough right now."

"She's a witch!"

"I'm a hunter," The only woman in the diner interrupted. "You've got issues if you can't get around that kid."

"Don't be so shocked," the older Winchester told his brother. "She helped keep me sane while I was playing normal. Who do you think I was going to talk to Sam? Lisa? Please, I dumped enough of my luggage on her, she didn't need to know the gritty details."

"Playing?" Bobby frowned. "But you were…"

"Not happy!" Dean growled. "Not that any of you cared. You seemed to know what was best for me without asking! At least she had the decency to ask me what I want!"

Sam marched toward Dean. "You told me you were tired Dean! You wanted out!"

"I wanted my brother!" The hunter held his hand out at Sam. The man stayed away from his older brother, but didn't stop glaring. "I told you guys this before!"

"Both of you relax!" Bobby bellowed. Sam stepped back, but Dean continued to stand where he was.

Naeara ran a hand over her forehead. "Damn sweetheart, if saving you causes this much trouble I wonder would have happened if your flirting worked."

Dean groaned. "Not helping twinkle eyes!"

"You've given each other pet names?" Sam sneered. "How cute…"

Castiel frowned. He knew what it meant if Dean gave this woman a nickname. He trusted her. It made the angel wondered how much Dean trusted this witch and why he was so defensive on how they met? His hands twitched as he watched the woman put a hand on Dean's back, calming him.

"Really you are doing this now?" The witch asked. "Don't you have an infected kid to get to?"

"What are you talking about?" Castiel's eyes narrowed on her.

"You were right Cas…" Dean's shoulders slumped. "Eve infected one of the kids."

Naeara watched silently as the angel seemed to glare at Dean. She could feel the anguish Dean had about the kids and mentally shook her head. War was not pretty.

"We better get going then," Bobby looked at the group. "And fast before he spreads it…"

"I guess this is where we depart then." Naeara leaned up, pulling Dean down as she kissed him on the cheek. "I don't trust the pilot enough to fly angel airways."

"Naeara…" The older Winchester started.

"I'll be in touch Dean," She answered. "I've got a few leads I need to hit up about something we talked about before." Realization dawned in Dean's eyes, causing him to nod slowly. "Don't look so worried sweetheart, I can handle myself."

"Thanks," Bobby said politely. "For saving us from Eve…I guess."

"Anytime Mr. Singer." Naeara grinned as she headed past them toward the door. "Good luck boys." As the door closed behind her, she heard the sound of the angel's wings taking off.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.

* * *

><p>'<em>And the worst part was...Dean…trying so hard to be loyal, with every instinct telling him otherwise.<em>'

* * *

><p>Dean looked down as his phone as Sam and Bobby packed up. He had left a message for Naeara when they weren't around. He didn't know what to do. Part of him rebelled violently at the thought that Castiel was working with Crowley. The other part, the part that was trained as a hunter by his father, his instincts told him that it all fit. All the enigmatic conversations about the war, using them as bait, what the Mother of All told them. He was floundering. Dean needed her advice and the information about the souls that she was gathering. Maybe that would clear Castiel's name.<p>

"Ready Dean?" Sam asked as he came out with his back.

Pocketing his phone, Dean grabbed his own duffel and shouldered it. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>He was beginning to worry. Naeara was usually prompt on her return calls, especially during the second call from him. He left Bobby and Sam to take a walk after Cas had saved them from the demons. After their talk, Dean knew that the angel has been spying on them. How else would he know how to the Superman reference? When the angel left, he let his brother and pseudo-father to set the trap as he called Naeara again. He really needed to talk to her about this. What was he going to do?<p>

"Come on twinkle eyes call back…" Dean murmured as he paced along the forest line. He had to separate himself from the house where they would be…

His thoughts stopped as the scent of brimstone. There was an underlying floral scent along with vanilla and almond. Furrowing his eyebrows, Dean began to wonder why it was a familiar scent.

"My black knight," a feminine voice called. The hunter spun around to look at shining deep milk chocolate brown eyes. There a petite woman at the tree line he had walked away from, around five feet four inches. Her dark brown hair was pulled back, half up to allow the curls to fall and frame her neck and face. She was dressed in a long deep red toga that had slits up the sides. The toga twisted up, showing her stomach and her sides before covering her breasts and looping around her neck. "You are conflicted…"

"Who are you?" Dean asked harshly. He really didn't want to deal with angels or demons right now.

"I am the one Naeara calls mistress." She rolled her hard r's in an interesting accent. "I came to you once before, I placed the mark upon your back."

The Winchester's shoulders rolled as he felt the tattoo warm at the woman's presence. "The Kore?" The woman smiled.

"I am known as that, but I think it is time you know who I truly am." She stepped forward, walking until she was right in front of Dean peering up at him. "I am the Goddess and Queen of the Underworld known as Persephone."

"Persephone? The Greek Goddess?"

"One in the same," She answered. "We, the Hellenic Gods, are old and do not meddle in the affairs of the younger generation like Kali and Baldur tried to." Dean remembered them. It was the day Gabriel died. A day Dean didn't think he would regret bringing in the archangel. "I grow weary of watching a man like you being used Dean, I deemed it no more. I sent Naeara to heal you that day, when those monsters attacked and almost killed you."

That's when he remembered his friend. "Where is Naeara? Why isn't she answering my calls?"

"She had gotten too close to the truth. She was injured during a demon attack and is recovering as we speak." Persephone said. "Your heart is so conflicted and in pain, that I decided to come to see what is making you suffer." She raised a hand and cupped his cheek. "I did not wish for you to suffer. I am sorry I did not send word of Naeara's predicament with another of mine. Now tell me what else worries you, my black knight."

The hunter gulped as he felt the same feeling he felt when he was around his mother. The trust and love he had for someone he knew would not betray him. He missed this feeling. Leaning into her hand, he let out a breath. Lately, Dean has been daydreaming about when his mother was alive. When his family was people he could trust. "It's Cas…"

"Your angel…" The Goddess whispered in understanding. "You suspect foul play from him."

"I didn't want to believe it but…"

"Hush now," Persephone soothed. "Be wary, but listen to him. It might not be as it appears."

Dean leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. "And if it is?"

"Be strong," She answered. "You are the embodiment of strength Dean." The human man's eyebrows furrowed again. "Despite preordained battles and other obstacles, you have succeeded. You stayed true to yourself even during your moment of weakness."

"What…"

"When you were going to say yes to Michael," The woman clarified. "You were doing it because you thought it would save your loved ones because that's who you are. You are a man who would sacrifice himself for them."

Opening his eyes, he looked into hers and saw them shifting to a golden-brown color. "How do you know about that?"

"I am an old Goddess Dean, though even now my meddling is limited I have seen what has been going on." Persephone gave him a sad smile. "You have been touched by Hell…I am from an older, yet varied type of hell…Tartarus. I have watched you since I heard whispers of your crossroads deal. I was trying to send Naeara to help you then, but it was difficult. Once in Hell, I could see you and everything you were doing but I could not interfere for it wasn't Tartarus. Our laws locked me out of the Judo-Christian prophecies."

"You mean the apocalypse?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"If it is foretold, I cannot change it." She answered. "You were destined to be Michael's vessel and to either deny or accept him. I could not help until that was over." Stepping away, she looked toward the house. "You should return to your brother."

"What about you?" He asked.

She smiled at him. "We will see. Now go," She raised her hand toward the house. "Call to your angel and hear him out."

Dean looked out at the house and when he turned back to thank her, Persephone was gone.

* * *

><p>The bottle of whiskey sat beside him as he looked at the stars from Bobby's porch. Dean was perched on the steps looking out. Picking up the bottle, he tipped it back, taking a large swig before letting it hang between his fingers. He just couldn't believe it. He had felt the blow of Castiel's lies in his soul. Each and every one. He couldn't even describe what he felt.<p>

"You are a mess sweetheart." Fingers grabbed the whiskey bottle and pulled it away. Dean turned to see Naeara taking a swig of it herself. His eyes widened at the state she was in. Her hair was a wild mess and her clothes torn. Blood stained skin and bruises marred her neck. "I'm fine." She says while looking at him out of the corner of a rustic brown color eye.

"Is this from getting too close?"

"This is from getting the keys to the truth." Naeara explained as Dean shrugged off his green jacket and put it around her. "Thanks."

"So you know everything?"

"Yes," The witch hissed as she shifted to take another gulp of the whiskey. "But before I go into explanation time, my mistress sent word you were going to confront your angel. How did it go?"

Dean turned his head away from her and looked back at the sky. "As well as it could be with Cas going darkside." He answered. "I was just resting out here before we plan I figure out what to do."

The woman frowned. "So you are cool with this?"

"I guess…"

"Bullshit," Naeara replied looking at the broken Winchester. She could see the numbness in his eyes, the way he stared out into the sky. That was a gaze of a broken man, one who had lost something very important to him. "This angel really meant that much to you?"

"First one to last this long before lying, betraying or turning his back on me," Dean answered truthfully. Not that he would hide anything from Naeara, and it's not like one more betrayal would hurt him anymore now. He snagged the bottle from her. "It was just a matter of time…"

"Yeah, well Chronos is a bitch and so is your angel." She glared as he gulped down more than he really should have. "So he is really working to open purgatory then…"

"Any idea how this started?" Dean asked.

"Some friendly men told me that Raphael had threatened Castiel when he returned to Heaven and refused to bow down to the ninja turtle. Crowley came to the angel with a deal to make him strong enough to defend and fight."

"Open purgatory….but what does that…"

"The souls sweetheart…" Naeara looked at Dean in the eye. "Purgatory is the place where the monsters' souls go." She took the whiskey out of the human's hands. "He got a loan from Crowley, in exchange to help him break down the door. The monsters found out and tried to bust their mama out to help them stop it."

"Along with creating more monsters," the man said bitterly.

"A mistake on her part," Naeara stated. "She should have sought help, not try to reform the balance. It's one of the reasons Persephone was allowed to see you earlier."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Because everything is shot to hell?"

"The balance of the world is shot." She smiled a bit. "There is too much evil brewing. We are allowed to give your side a little push."

"Well thanks…" Dean rolled his eyes at her tone. She sounded so smug about it.

"Someone had to do it; the dicks in Heaven weren't doing it."

"Twinkle eyes, purgatory…"

"Right!" Naeara nodded. "Apparently back in the day, one of your American authors was into some hocus pocus and tried to open the gate to purgatory. One of the Campbell's had a run in with him and questioned him about it."

"You don't know which one do you?"

"Unfortunately, no." The witch murmured. "I was hoping that I could get you guys moving on the journals of the Campbells…." She hissed and shivered.

"Naeara?" Dean put a hand on her back only to feel it slick with blood. He felt his heart clench. She still had harmful injuries and she still came to talk to him. "Christ…"

"I'm a witch not a saint," She said in pain.

"Come on," The hunter said as he stood. He pulled her up as gently as he could and headed inside. Whines of pain escaped the witch as they walked into the study.

Dean laid Naeara on the couch he had slept on before Castiel came to see him. She groaned in pain as she shifted onto her stomach as Dean got the first aid kit Bobby had. Persephone had come to her home, her recovery room, after meeting with Dean. She told the witch her doubts about the angel and how broken their hunter appeared. Naeara knew that Castiel would plow through with his plan, even if it would crush his charge. She had viciously cursed at the angel, knowing Dean thought about the angel as more than just family. No one trust a being like that unless otherwise. So when Persephone had left her, Naeara decided to go to Dean. Hurt or not, he would need her by his side. It took her a bit to get enough energy to phase here, but Persephone's other underlings helped find out where Dean was.

So here she was getting her shirt cut off so Dean can heal the wounds that she couldn't.

The hunter cut and removed her shirt and began to wipe away the blood from her back. He saw that her back was charred and there were gashes all over her shoulder blades. He cleaned, stitched, and wrapped her back. Dean looked down to see Naeara sleeping. With a sigh, he covered her gently with a small blanket and went to sit in the chair behind the desk.

If what she said was true, then Castiel and Crowley are still trying to find the key to purgatory. Something he couldn't let happen. Forget working with Crowley, they all have worked with demons at some point. It was the fact that Castiel was still trying to open purgatory. Dean knew that if they couldn't convince the angel otherwise, he might have to do something that he would regret later.

* * *

><p>Castiel looked down at his hands. His father wouldn't answer him. He had doubts about his plan but he knew in order to save everyone, he needed more power. He had to open purgatory in order to get that power, but he wanted to make sure that this was the right path.<p>

"Give me a sign…" He whispered to himself again.

"You want something you already have…" An accented voice said. Castiel turned to see a petite walking around the trees, bare foot amongst the snow. "You just aren't listening to it."

"Who are you?" The angel stood, tensing in preparation for anything. This woman exuded power. More than what he had now…

"I am the Goddess that the witch Naeara follows." She answered. Tilting her head she looked at the angel. "I am known as Persephone."

"The Hellenic Goddess of the Underworld," Castiel looked slightly awed. "Why have you broken your oath?"

"I have not interfered in what has been prophesized." Persephone moved closer to the angel before letting her hand rest on a nearby tree. "You though, you have been surprising me."

Castiel frowned slightly. "I don't understand. You have been watching us?"

"Your father left you Castiel," Persephone said looking at the angel. "You heard the words that the gardener told the Winchesters. Why would you think he would come back now, when he didn't even come back when his children were slaying each other?"

The angel felt the sting of emptiness he felt back then, but he knew it was the truth. His father had left and it didn't look like he was coming back. "What would you have me do?"

Persephone looked at him with pity, as a mother would look at an orphan child. "I cannot tell you what to do. I am not your mother."

"Then why are you here…in Heaven?" He was confused. She wasn't here to start a fight or scold him for the path he has chosen.

"I came to the angel that Dean Winchester spoke of." Persephone pulled her hand off of the tree and moved to Castiel until she was standing in front of him. "I came to look for myself, if…." She trailed off as she laid a hand on his cheek. The Greek Goddess could feel the emotions rolling off of the angel. She just wondered how these two stubborn men could stand each other. "I see…" Pulling her hand away, she stared at the angel. Frowning she looked up into his firm blue eyes. "Be ready for the consequences of your actions, because there will be no peace after this betrayal."

Castiel watched as the woman disappeared in a plume of golden smoke. He frowned and wondered what she saw in him to give him that warning. What did she mean consequences? He knew enough to know that she could not interfere with the Judo-Christian Angels, in or out of prophecies. But…her words had sent a chill of fear into him. Fear that was stronger than anything Raphael or failure could do.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.

* * *

><p>Sam and Bobby walked into the study and quickly stumbled to a halt at the half naked woman on the couch.<p>

"What the…."

"She came here last night after Cas decided to visit me…" Dean said as he came back into the room from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He quickly explained Castiel's visit before going into Naeara's. "She told me that the answer to breaking the door down is with an old American author. One that a Campbell tracked down to interrogate."

Bobby's eyebrows furrowed. "I read something like that in one of the journals…a female hunter named Moisha Campbell."

"Moisha?" Sam asked.

"From the New York Campbell's," The older man said. "But I remember reading her journal. Let me go see if I can find it." He turned around and left.

Sam shook his head and went to sit in the chair behind the desk as Dean went over to Naeara to check her back. The younger Winchester shook his head. "So how'd she get like that?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Trying to get information about purgatory for me," Dean answered as he pulled the blanket back over her. He was satisfied that her stitches held during the night.

"You really trust her Dean?" Sam looked at his brother, who looked up at him. Dean walked over to Sam and leaned down onto the desk.

"As much as I did Cas before he pulled this stunt." He said truthfully. "At this point, she's the only supernatural person I trust."

Bobby marched back into the room glaring a bit. "Our pal, Cas didn't stop in last night just to mend fences."

Both Winchesters looked at Bobby, before Dean straightened, slowly blinking in exasperation. "What did he do?"

"Stole something."

"What?"

"The journal of one, Moisha Campbell," Bobby answered.

"Moisha?" Sam asked.

"Of the New York Campbells," Bobby said. "Luckily I made copies." He grinned at them. "Hi, nice to meet you: Bobby Singer, paranoid bastard."

The three men tucked into the journal and began reading parts of it. They were skimming to see what author tried to open the gate to purgatory before.

"Got it…" Bobby alerted the other two. "H.P. Lovecraft!"

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" Dean looked at the older hunter questionably.

"Horror writer? 'At the Mountains of Madness'? 'The Call of Cthulhu?"

Dean glanced at Sam. "Yeah…" The boy with the G.E.D. brought his coffee to his lips. "No, see I was too busy having sex with women."

"Fun times I'm sure," Naeara murmured as she sat up, holding the blanket to her chest. Dean put the coffee down and went to sit next to her. "'m fine." She answered before he could ask. "So apparently the douche-angel has been dabbling in thievery?"

"Do you know anything about this?" Bobby asked.

"No," She answered. "It is not my realm of knowledge to know about the gateways. I am surprised that someone has tried before."

Sam crossed his arms. "Well we know it was HP Lovecraft and that he held a party on that date. Now what?"

"Look for descendants of the party," Naeara answered as Dean's phone rang.

The hunter pulled out his phone and furrowed his eyebrows. Opening it, he answered. "Ben?"

"There are men in the house. They killed Matt. They got mom. They're coming, I can hear them." The young teen said.

Naeara watched as Dean sat up straight. She snagged his spare plaid button down and put it on quickly. She listened as he interrogated the boy, before standing up and pulling out her phone. She signaled to him, she'd get one of her people over there. She quickly made a call to a Lampad nymph that she knew was in the area. After talking with the nymph and explaining the situation, she walked back in the study to see the men looking solemn.

"What happened?" She asked carefully.

"Crowley has Ben and Lisa." Dean said looking at her. "And as long as we sit on our thumbs they are safe. What about you?"

"I have Lampad going to their home," Naeara said.

"Lampad?" Sam asked confusedly.

"Nymphs of the Underworld," Bobby explained. "Will they be able to find Ben and Lisa?"

The witch shrugged. "It depends on the demon's ability to cover their tracks. If Crowley is as good as I've been hearing, it might take a while."

"You think Cas knows about this?" The younger Winchester looked at his older brother.

"We got to assume he does." Dean looked up at Naeara. "What about you?"

"Sticking with you guys for a while," She answered. "I can put a ring of protection around the yard if you want to keep both angels and demons out."

"No," The older Winchester said before Bobby or Sam could agree. "Save your power. We might need you ready for later."

The witch nodded as she looked at the older hunter and younger Winchester. "So what now?"

"I'm going after them." Dean said as he began to walk toward the kitchen.

"I'm coming with you!" Naeara and Sam said at the same time. Bobby stood up and looked at Dean.

"No Sam," The hunter turned to look at his brother. The witch shivered as she saw the anger in the man's eyes. "You and Bobby stay on the Lovecraft thing. Cas is already way ahead of us."

"You got to be nuts if you think I'm going to let you go off alone with an injured witch as backup." Sam said.

"At least he got past the fact I'm a witch and is centered on the injured part." Naeara murmured as she looked at Bobby, causing the man to grin. "Bobby, you can take care of the case right?"

"Guys…"

"Bobby, this is a big ball. We can't drop it now." The older brother's eyes were hard as they stared at his father-figure.

The older man looked at Dean for moment before agreeing. "Fine, but how are you three going to find Lisa and Ben?"

Dean and Naeara looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Dean crossed his arms as he watched Naeara light the ingredients in the bowl. Sam stood next to his brother as the light bulbs around them began to burst and spark.<p>

"Bloody angels…" They heard Naeara murmur before a familiar sound of wings was heard.

"I'm sorry boys," All three hunters turned to see the angel on top of a car with a champagne class in his right hand. "Do I look like a manservant to you?" He paused. "No? Then quit ringing for me, please!"

"Would you prefer male whore?" The witch said smugly. Sam glared at her as Dean looked at the angel.

"This is important Balthazar!"

"I was drinking '75 Dom out of a soprano's naval when you called. That was important."

Naeara rolled her eyes as Dean's eyebrow rose in interest.

"Crowley's alive." Sam said without preamble. Balthazar looked up at the Winchester his face falling slightly before he tried to cover it up.

"Well you've been scooped." He said as he came down from the car. "Cas already told me."

"Well did Cas tell you that he is Crowley's butt buddy, you smug little dick?" Dean questioned the angel knowing Castiel didn't.

Naeara watched as Balthazar blinked. No, the angel didn't know anything about Castiel's partnership. This will not bode well for him if he does help the Winchesters. She put her hand to her lips in thought.

"Excuse me?"

Sam stepped forward moving toward him. "Hand-shake deal. Go halfsies on all the soul in purgatory. He filled you in on that?"

Balthazar's mouth hung open a little bit. No, Cassie didn't tell him that. He recovered quickly though. "Well yes, yes! Of course he did."

"Yes, of course…" Sam said smugly. "We can read it all over your face."

Dean quickly interrupted as the angel stared at Sam. "Crowley and Cas took two people who are very important to me."

"And I care about this because…." He drawled out the last word.

"Because…"

"Because maybe there is a shred of decency under your angel-doucheness," Naeara interrupted Dean, looking at the angel as she stepped past the Winchesters. She watched as the angel lifted his drink up to finish it off. Narrowing her eyes, she waited until he was finished before the glass shattered within his fingers and turned into dust as it fell. "Because they are innocent and don't deserve to be pulled into your war."

Balthazar looked at the woman in front of him. "I see you've gained a new Scooby member."

The witch stared at him before she continued. "I'm going to let that slide."

"Balthazar, they are innocent people and I'm asking for your help." Dean said cutting off Naeara.

"Hm…I see." The angel said nonchalantly. "Fair enough…" He answered before flying off.

"Son of BITCH!" Dean shouted into the yard as he turned. He walked away from the two a little bit, his jaw flexing.

"Look Dean, let's just call Cas maybe he doesn't know about…" Sam tried.

"We're not calling Cas."

"Yeah but Dean…"

"We're not calling Cas!" The older Winchester stated firmly glaring at his brother.

"So what then?" Sam couldn't believe how stubborn his brother is being.

Naeara looked out into the sky thinking to herself. They couldn't wait until the Lampad got the information they needed. They needed a more direct approach. "The demons…"

"What?" Sam asked as Dean turned to her.

She turned to look at the brothers, her eyes glowing dim orange. "We go after the demons. What is a King if he doesn't order someone to do his dirty work?"

* * *

><p>"I'm begging you do you understand?" Sam waited a moment before shaking his head. Castiel still wouldn't answer them. If anything, he thought that the angel would have answered if Dean was beginning to crack, but he got nothing.<p>

"Trying to pray for Castiel?" Naeara asked as she came from behind some of the cars. She was dressed different now. She was in a pair of mountain boots, tight jeans and Henley shirt that looked suspiciously like Dean's. He assumed she got some of them from one of her nymph pals when she was making calls earlier. "I would have told you sooner. That's not going to work."

Sam was still trying to trust the woman. Just something about her set off his instincts. "How would you know?"

"Because he's trying to pop open purgatory," She answered. "Why would he waste time for his friends?"

The younger Winchester frowned, but didn't say anything to contradict her.

"Listen, why don't you relax. I'll watch over Dean." Naeara suggested putting a bit of power into her voice. Sam nodded and walked away, not looking back at the woman. She sighed as she lifted a hand to her forehead and rubbed it. Dean's not going to like it that she did that. Looking up she walked toward the door of the warehouse before stopping. Screams of the demons could still be heard from inside. "I hope you are happy Castiel. You are effectively letting Dean dying more swiftly than what Crowley could do." She turned and glared at the angel that she knew was invisible to all human eyes.

The invisible angel frowned as the woman turned. Could she see him? That's impossible. No human was supposed to see him like this.

"I can see you stupid," Naeara said as she crossed her arms.

"How?" Castiel asked. "You are a mere human witch."

"Now I basically am until my juices are back up to par." She answered with a roll of her eyes.

The angel didn't comment on that, but stared at her. She quickly waved her arm, putting a sound barrier around them. She didn't want the Winchesters to hear her yelling. He tensed up as he felt the air shift around them. This witch…was no ordinary witch. She was something more.

"Do you understand what you've done?" Naeara looked at the younger being. Castiel's eyes narrowed as he watched her. "You don't do you?" Shock ran through the woman. How could he not understand how the bond he has with Dean? "You ignorant fool." She said instead not wanting to go into the bond. "You are going against everything Dean ever stood for!"

"I am trying to save them." Castiel replied.

"By handing over a lot of souls to that damned wannabe King of Hell!" She shouted. "If you know anything about the Winchesters, you know that they made their mistakes with demons already! You, as an angel, should know better! And as their friend, should not be repeating their mistakes!"

"You know nothing."

"Perhaps, but know this your refusal to turn away from this choice is tearing into his very soul. I can't say if he will or won't forgive you, but he will be changed irreparably because of this."

Castiel stared at this woman. What she said couldn't be true. Dean just didn't understand what he needed to do in order to save him and everyone. "I am doing what needs to be done. Dean will eventually understand that."

The witch tilted her head to the side. "You don't know Dean like you think you do then. I thought you would know him because you graced his soul…but apparently I was wrong." She let her arms down and marched past him.

"Will you tell Dean…"

She spun back toward him. "I am not your messenger!" Naeara's eyes glared at him. "You know the situation. Lisa and Ben are in Crowley's hands…your hands! We are finding answers the only way we know how no thanks to you!" She turned back and headed off in the direction Sam went. "If you want to talk to Dean, do it yourself. He could use a break from his hellish ways."

The angel's chest tightened. Dean couldn't be torturing again. Had he pushed his human that far? What about Lisa and Ben? If Crowley really did take them, he was harming Dean. Castiel knew that he had to do something to help them. He had to go talk to Crowley.

* * *

><p>Naeara looked at the platinum blonde, almost white, haired woman standing before her. She had left Sam with a message for Dean telling them she was meeting one of her contacts to get information about purgatory. This meeting was taking place on neutral ground. The cemetery of a Greek Orthodox Church is Athens, Georgia. Her contact was wearing a pale pastel green toga dress with a wreath of leaves in her hair. On her arms were golden arm bands. Her eyes were a deep moss green and shined brightly in the dark. This was one of her informants from her network. Nesio was a Meliae Nymph. The Meliae were nymphs of the ash trees. The woman looked at the witch with a grim expression.<p>

"I bring news from the oracle of the Maiden and from my sistren." The nymph said.

"The news from your sistren, then yield me the news of the oracle." Naeara answered.

The blonde nodded. "Two angels spoke of purgatory. The bonded one plans to take in all the souls of the creatures residing in. The snarky one spoke of it being too dangerous and much for him."

"Which means if Castiel can't control it, they will control him or take him, along with a sizable portion of the world, out?"

"That is what we understood from it." Nesio agreed.

"And the oracle?" Naeara's lips thinned. News from the oracle was almost always as double bladed sword.

"She has seen the death of the angel known as Balthazar."

"And…does she want me to stop it?"

"I know not the will of the oracle." Nesio frowned at the woman. "She has seen many things if the angel Castiel continues his path. Transformation and agony being the first and foremost. She sees the balance of the world tipping into dark favor."

Naeara nodded, contemplating on what to do. "Does Persephone know of this prophecy?"

"I am to deliver it to her now."

"Tell her to contact me, for I know not what to do."

The nymph bowed her head. "As you wish." She commented before leaving the witch by herself.

Naeara put a hand to her chin. She began to wonder who exactly would kill the angel. From what she gathered, this plan of Castiel's is not looking to kind for their side. Shivering, she frowned. She did not want Dean to get caught up when the killing started, but she knew the human enough to know he would not just stay on the side lines. She knew she had to prepare for any possibilities and worst case scenarios. The witch only hoped that Castiel would stop being so blind to the sign his Father gave him, because it was slowly dying with each decision made.

She twitched as she heard Dean suddenly crying out for in anguish. Her traveling powers were tapped out. She wouldn't be able to make it to Dean in time for whatever was happening. Her heart clenched as she felt the self-hate and pain emit from the human. She only hoped that whatever was going making him like this would work out okay. If not…she wasn't too sure what she would be able to temporarily mend.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.

Spoilers for 6x22 – The FINALE I AM REWRITTING

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Bobby," Ellie said as she started to fade. Bobby frowned as he put a hand to her cheek.<p>

"Damn," Dean hissed. This was just it, more of their friends dying because of them. He didn't even notice Naeara until he stumbled forward as she rushed by panting. "Where have you been?"

"Later," She said curtly as she checked the damage. "Damn angel…so much for trying to convince him to be nice." The witch murmured as she pressed a hand to the wound forcing Ellie to shoot up with a gasp. "Bobby my purse, I should have a blue bottle with a golden ribbon. Take it out and make her drink it."

Bobby immediately did as she said. Ellie took one sip of the liquid and immediately began to guzzle it like a parched woman in the desert. Once the last drop was gone she seized up, all her muscles freezing, before she fell back against the wood behind her.

"What did you do?" The older man asked.

"Frozen time within and around her body," Naeara said. "I will need to get her back to your place so I can heal her properly."

"Where have you been?" Dean asked. "You haven't answered your phone."

"I have to get a new one," The woman replied, flashing a grin at him. "My last meeting was with a nymph who adores shiny objects and is a bit of a klepto." This caused the older Winchester to smirk at her. "Oh shut up. Just be glad I was able to juice up a bit and locate you. I have enough power to heal this woman for you guys."

Sam looked down at the witch in surprise. "I guess we are lucky to have you on our side."

"Dean's side…" Naeara's light orange gaze rested on the hunter. She wanted him to know exactly where she rested if anything happened.

"I'm sorry this had to happen." Cas said as he appeared behind Dean and Sam. "Crowley got carried away…"

Bobby stood up, trying to get past Dean to Cas. "Yeah I bet it was all Crowley, you son of a bitch!"

Dean held the older man back, peering at him from the corner of his eye. He turned his gaze back to Castiel, glaring at the angel. "You don't even see it do you?" The angel turned his eyes down not meeting Dean's gaze. "How totally off the rails you are!"

"Enough!" Castiel said firmly. He looked back up at Dean.

Concerned at the tone, Naeara stood up behind Bobby watching the angel. Though she didn't like them, she could see the pain in Castiel's eyes about his decisions. It was wearing him, and Dean, down. '_They won't survive if they keep this up…'_ She thought as she quietly watched the exchange.

"I don't care what you think anymore. I've tried to make you understand, you won't listen. So let me make this simple." The angel stared at the hunter begging him. "Please, go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again."

Dean couldn't believe Castiel. Did he really think, for any reason, that he was going to allow the angel to open purgatory? "Well good cause I think you know the answer."

The witch got an uneasy feeling as the angel lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"I wish it hadn't come to this." He looked up into Dean's defiant eyes. "Well rest assured, when this is all over…I will save Sam."

Dean and Bobby furrowed their eyebrows as they stared at the angel in confusion. The witch's eyes widened as her mind raced through some of the scenarios that could possible happen to Dean's brother.

"But only if you stand down…"

"Save Sam from what?" Dean demanded as the angel disappeared.

Sam stood a bit straighter, not liking Castiel's last words.

Naeara caught sight of the angel behind Sam, just as everyone turned toward him. "NO!" She shouted as she realized what the angel was going to do as he reached up and touched Sam's temple. She jumped forward grabbing the tall man, as he fell unconscious, falling to her knees.

"What did you do?" Dean hissed coming up behind the witch. Bobby knelt down by Sam, checking his vitals.

Castiel just stared at the humans with a forlorn look.

"Tell them you son of a bitch!" Naeara glared up at the angel. "You say you want to protect them despite going against them only to do this! This is why I hate you pricks!"

"Naeara, what did he do?" The older Winchester growled, wanting answers.

Before the witch could say anything, Castiel answered. "I brought down the wall Death put up in Sam's mind."

Dean's chest tightened painfully. "What?" He asked in a low voice. "After everything we did, everything I went through with Death to get it back? You just tear it down!" How could he? If Castiel wanted vengeance he should have came after Dean! Not Sam!

"Let me do what has to be done and I will return to repair it." Castiel said before flying off.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The hunter shouted into the alley.

"Dean!" Naeara snapped the two humans out of their daze. "We need to get everyone back to Bobby's ASAP!" She turned to the older man. "I can get us back to your place, but that means leaving your vehicles here for a while. I can get them transported later, but you have to get that woman and bring her here."

"Fastest way to get back to my place?" Bobby said as he went over to Ellie and lifted her up. He made his way back to the witch as Dean knelt down to stare at his brother. "Just hope your landing is good."

"Me too…" Naeara answered before she quickly chanted in a different language, a Greek-key ring appearing below them as smoke oozed from it surrounding them. It swirled around them, transporting them out of the alley.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Dean asked Bobby as he paced in the former demon-turned-angel proofed room. The older man just looked down at Sam, who was lying on a cot. "I can't just sit Bobby, I've got to help him."<p>

"Dean…" Bobby pleaded.

"Dreamscape his noggin, something!" Dean angrily walked on the other side of Sam's bed.

"You know what Cas did. The damn inside your brother's head is gone. And all Hell's spilling loose and we don't know what's going on inside."

"I don't care! We have got to do something!" The younger hunter's voice rose. His anger was overriding everything right now. He knew Castiel was stubborn, but he put Sammy in danger by making the wall crumble. Dean didn't know if he could forgive the angel for what he did.

"And we will! But right now we got sixteen hours until they pop purgatory." Bobby explained. "I'm down one man, I can't afford to be down two."

"How's that going huh?" Dean answered sarcastically. "We got no line on Crowley, no line on Cas, Balthazar's MIA. All we got is Sam, going through whatever the hell this is!"

"You got me Winchester!" Naeara's voice snapped in the small room as she slowly walked in. Dean glared at her as Bobby poured himself and the younger hunter a drink of whiskey. "The angel wants you off balance, he wants you to fall to pieces over Sam." She looked pale and a bit drawn.

"How's El?" Bobby questioned softly.

"Enjoying the rest a recovering purgatory patient can in your bed." The witch answered. "I was able to heal her and speed up her blood count reproduction for a bit. She should be fine once she gets enough sleep. Set her up with an IV drip full of helpful herbal thingies I mixed together."

"Thingies?" The older man raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a bit tired, sue me." She said as she looked back at Dean. "Before you ask, there is nothing I can do for Sam. He has to find the pieces of himself on his own. Though I was able to push his unconscious mind into creating something to help him along the way."

Dean didn't say anything as she picked up his whiskey cup and took a sip from it. She held it out to him. He stepped toward the woman with a dangerous look on his face. It was anger mixed with pain, frustration and sorrow. It was a dangerous mix for the Winchester. He gently took the whiskey cup from her, pointing one of his fingers out. "Find Cas Naeara, find him now." He demanded in a tone that meant bad news if she didn't do as he wanted. Goddess or not, the witch knew Dean enough to know this was a threat and promise.

Naeara watched as Dean drank the whiskey without another word. This wasn't good. She could already see the fractures in his soul due to the mark from her mistress. Persephone would not like to hear this, but they had to come up with something before Dean cracked. She nodded slowly and turned away as Dean poured himself another drink with Bobby. She needed to get to work, even if her powers were running low from healing the woman. Naeara had to do something quickly. This was turning ugly and fast.

* * *

><p>Balthazar blinked as he was summoned to a lake with a weeping willow tree. He had just given the human the place where Castiel and Crowley were. He didn't fly here.<p>

"I called you here." Naeara said as she came out from the reeds of the tree.

"Oh the Winchester's pet witch, how lovely to see you." Balthazar said. "But if you'll excuse me…"

"I am not human, angel." Naeara answered. "Nor am I Judo-Christian."

The angel tilted his head. "Really, and why should I care?"

"Because, I am the Hellenic Witch Goddess Perse," She answered her eyes flashing a bright orange as she told him her other name. She saw the man's eyes widened slightly as he took a step back. "So you know of me, good."

Of course Balthazar has heard of the Greek Gods. They were ancient beings who made an oath to never interfere with the younger gods or other religions. The first six were powerful and hardly ever come down from their home, but the younger gods and goddess…they roamed the Earth if they pleased. Balthazar hasn't heard of them dealing with any of the other religions…well other than the Fates, but that's because Heaven contracted them for the job. He has heard of Perse before as well. She was an Underworld Witch Goddess. The right had of the Goddess Persephone and a dangerous woman if you crossed her.

"Why are you here?" He asked cautiously.

"Because my mistress bids it," She evaded. "And because her oracle foretold of your death."

Balthazar froze. His death… "By you?"

"Dear no," Naeara answered with a wave of her hand. "Far be it for me to care of angel matters, but I have an investment in the current problem with whole purgatory being open thing."

"You mean the Winchesters?" He questioned, his mind putting the pieces together.

"Dean, specifically," She smiled sadly. "And because of your brother's decisions, Dean's soul is fracturing. The bond he has with the human is slowly weighing down on Dean along with his decisions." Stepping closer to the angel she took a breath. "Now normally I don't care for anything that happens, I just like riding the current of time through the ages on Earth. But…I figure I could use your help later if I keep you alive."

"Oh really?" Some of his snarkiness was coming back now that he knew she wouldn't kill him. "Does it involve a bottle of champagne and a bed?"

"You told Dean you weren't going to betray your 'powerful' friend." Naeara tilted her head a bit wondering at the change of attitude.

"Darling, it doesn't take a genius to figure that if I'm going to die, it will be Cassie or Crowley who does it." The blonde angel answered. "I figure I'll take my chances with you and owe you a favor for later."

"A smart angel…first time in the universe for something."

* * *

><p>Bobby had force Dean to rest for a couple of hours before they left. Not that Dean wanted to, but he figured Bobby was right. In the end he would need all the strength and focus he had if he was going to end up fighting Castiel. When he went to sleep and started to dream, he didn't think he would see Persephone or Naeara there.<p>

"So what? Stalking me in my dreams now?" Dean teased as he looked at the Goddess and the Witch.

Persephone's lips twitched as she looked at her knight. "If it were only so my black knight…"

The human frowned at the Goddesses and noticed the solemn looks on their faces. "Why are you here? What's going on?"

Naeara looked at the Underworld Queen letting her step forward to explain.

"We are here to give you a choice Dean," Persephone spoke softly. "There is a strong chance that purgatory will open because of recent events. The more your angel walks down this path, the more my oracle can accurately see what is to come." She glanced briefly to Naeara. "She has told us of deaths and pains. We are setting precautions to ward from them. Naeara has already incepted the one known as Balthazar to prevent his death. I am here to prevent another tragedy."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Balthazar was going to die?"

"Not any more sweetheart," Naeara answered. "I was able to talk to him and I am sending what could be considered a clone in his place. I have sent him to my home to not be detected by anyone."

"Let me guess…I'm the next on the death list."

"No, no!" Persephone stepped forward to the hunter. "My black knight, I am here to help you save the angel."

"Cas?" Dean voice cracked, his eyes going wide. "But you guys don't…"

"I can see into your heart," The goddess whispered. "I know that his actions are hurting you far more than you are letting on." Dean averted his eyes from the two women. "It's slowly killing you to know the angel who once stood beside you is now against you."

"I don't know what you mean…"

"Do not lie to me Dean Winchester, I came here to tell you the truth of his plot." The woman's voice boomed in the area causing the human to wince. "One of my associates heard your angel and Balthazar speaking to each other. There are dangers that if Castiel takes in the souls of purgatory that he will die…explode when the eclipse is up."

The hunter's head snapped back toward the Goddess.

"As a caution I can give you the power to extract them from him," Persephone said pensively. "But this will be a permanent change. You will lose part of your humanity because I will be turning it into something else."

"Into what?"

"Dean…" Naeara frowned at the anger in his voice.

"Into what!"

"You will be what we call an incubus. You will crave energy from anything and everything if it is not sated. Sex and food are some of the most popular ways to calm the urges." Persephone answered.

"If I do agree…what will happen when this change occurs?" Dean asked anxiously.

"I don't know what will happen. You were, and still are, Michael's vessel. You are stronger than a normal human in this aspect. I do not know the side-effects if this happens." The Underworld goddess paused.

Dean walked away from the two women thinking. He had a chance to save Cas, should the angel really do it. He licked his lower lip. Dean knew that he didn't show it, but Castiel was someone he trusted even more than his brother. Someone that he could actually…Dean stopped his thoughts. The angel died to save him; it's time that he did the same.

Turning back to the two women, he gave the answer he never gave Michael. "Yes."

Persephone stepped up to him. "There is more you should know before you are firm with this choice." Cupping his cheek she stared into his green eyes.

Naeara watched as the two spoke in quiet voices. She knew the warnings and advice her mistress was giving the human. She also knew if he agreed that this would change everything for the Winchesters and those connected to them. This whole war would change. It wasn't long before the Witch heard Persephone saying goodbye to Dean.

"Good luck in your fight…my black knight, my white king."

That's when Dean felt the searing heat in between his shoulder blades. Just as the pain started to become unbearable, he woke up to Bobby calling for it.

It was time to face Castiel.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.

Spoilers for 6x22 – The FINALE I AM REWRITTING

PART 2

* * *

><p>Dean groaned as he fell off the table. He really hated the Crossroad King. He opened his eyes and glared at Raphael and Crowley as they continued the ceremony. Furrowing his eyebrows he wondered where Cas was. Did the demon betray the angel for another angel? What was going on? Before his thoughts could get too far, a burning sensation piercing done his spine making him arch in pain. He gasped for air, but the pain didn't dull. No one seemed to see his plight as Crowley and Raphael frowned when nothing happened.<p>

"Hm…maybe I said it wrong?" Crowley wondered out loud.

"You said it perfectly," Cas answered as he into the room. "All you need was this." He showed off the empty jar of blood before putting it down next to him.

Dean stared at the angel. Did he just dupe Crowley and Raphael? Moaning quietly, Dean began to push himself up. He glanced at Bobby to see the man doing the same thing. As he stood, Dean could sense Castiel looking at him and turned his eyes on the angel as Bobby walked over to him. He felt a nagging in the back of his head that something wasn't right. Looking into those blue eyes, he immediately knew something was wrong. They were prideful, sinfully so.

Castiel turned his head back to Crowley and Raphael. As the demon king went to check the blood on the wall, the angel felt himself smile just a tiny bit. He had tricked them. He watched as Raphael looked at him with her mistrusting, unbelieving eyes.

"And we've been working with…" Crowley stuck the finger in his mouth. "Dog blood, naturally."

Dean watched as Castiel's head moved slowly before turning to him. So the angel tricked Crowley for what? So he could take the souls of purgatory? The thought horrified Dean a bit.

"Enough of these games Castiel," Raphael said. "Give us the blood."

"Games over," Crowley stated. "His jar's empty." The demon let everyone in the room maul that over for a bit. "So Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet."

The burning in Dean's spine intensified as Castiel closed his eyes to show the two higher beings the power he now possessed. As the angel lit up, Dean's heart broke. He had hoped that Castiel had come to his senses and just tricked them out of the ritual, but he was wrong. When the light faded Dean stared in awe and fear. Why was he always wrong?

"Can't imagine…what it's like. They're all inside me." Castiel said with a slight smug look. "Millions upon millions of souls."

Bobby looked at Dean. He knew there was nothing they could do now.

"Sounds sexy," The King of Hell said. He knew when he was out matched. "Exit stage Crowley."

Raphael looked to her right. How dare that demon leave her alone with this….abomination? It was in that moment, that Raphael knew fear.

"Now what's the matter Raphael?" Castiel's gaze hardened. "Somebody clip your wings?"

The Winchester swallowed at that tone. He didn't like the tone or look on the angel.

"Castiel please," Raphael tried to plead. "You let the demon go, but not your own brother?"

"The demon I have plans for." He tilted his head a bit, in mockery of the angel in front of him. "You on the other hand…" Without another word, Castiel raised his hand and snapped causing Raphael's vessel to explode and his being to die.

Bobby and Dean stared in horror. How could Castiel, their angel, be as cruel as the other evil creatures they knew? Bobby kept his eyes on the angel, while Dean stared at the gore with his mouth hanging open a bit. This couldn't be happening.

As if hearing their thoughts, Castiel turned toward the two human men.

The younger hunter quickly turned his head toward the angel staring in shock.

"So you see, I saved you." The angel said as he walked toward the gore.

Knowing he had to be cautious, Dean and Bobby moved too. "You sure did Cas," Dean slowly moved staring at the back of the angel's head. "Thank you."

"You doubted me, you fought against me." The angel turned toward Dean, the smug look still in his eyes. "But I was right all along."

"Okay Cas you were," Dean agreed as Bobby looked between the two not knowing what to say. "We're sorry. Let's us just diffuse you okay?"

The older hunter looked at Dean before turning his eyes to look at Castiel. He didn't think the angel would agree. There was just something about the way he looked now that said he belittled the hunters now.

"What do you mean?"

"You're full of nuke," The Winchester's eyebrows furrowed. Was he really going to go against Dean on this? "It's not safe. So before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong."

"Oh no they belong with me." Cas stated.

"No Cas, it's….it's…it's scrambling your brain." At this point Dean felt another piece of his heart break.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet." He said as though explaining to a young child. "Raphael had many followers and I must…punish them all severely."

Bobby stared at the angel, his eyes wetting a bit. How can someone so good, someone who has fought with them, turn to be so evil? The angel was like a son to him and now he's speaking like…like he has the right to do God's will.

That's it. Dean felt his anger rise up with his heartache and fear. "Listen to me," He said stepping closer to the angel. "Listen…I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd die for you. I almost did a few times. So if that means anything to you…Please…" He felt the pressure behind his eyes as the pain from Persephone's mark increased. "I've lost Lisa, I've lost Ben, and now I've lost Sam." Dean stared at the angel, pleading with his eyes for Castiel to understand. "Don't make me lose you too."

Bobby took a breath as Castiel looked down in thought. He hoped that Dean's confession and pleading would get through to the angel.

"You don't need this kind of juice anymore Cas!" Dean said, voice rising along with his anger. "Get rid of it before it kills us all!"

"You are just saying that because I won," The angel said looking back up at Dean. The human man tilted his head in confusion. What was going through Castiel's head? "Because you're afraid." Castiel stepped forward, staring into Dean's eyes. "You're not my family Dean. I have no family."

Dean was so intent at looking at Castiel, he didn't see Sam until he stabbed Cas with the angel sword. His eyes widened in fear for not only Cas, but for Sam as well. He looked at his brother before turning to look at Cas. No! He couldn't be…his thoughts stopped when Castiel pulled the sword out of him without so much as a flinch.

"I'm glad you made it Sam," Castiel stated as he put the sword on the table beside him. Turning toward the younger Winchester, he explained. "But the angel blade won't work…"

Sam stared in shock at Castiel. What the hell was going on?

"Because I'm not an angel anymore," He finished.

The youngest hunter's eyes turned toward his brother's in question. But Dean didn't move his eyes from Castiel.

"I'm your new God," Dean Winchester felt his breath start to quicken as Castiel spoke. "A better one…" The pain in his back flared as if telling of what was about to happen. "So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord, or I shall destroy you."

Dean was left with no choice. Castiel was not going to be convinced by just talking to him. The hunter began to mutter low to himself the words that would change him. Persephone had sealed the change within a spell in his mark so it wouldn't unleash without warning. She told him the incantation that would release it. Dean felt the burning release from his back and spread through his limbs.

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean. Something wasn't right. He could feel a build up of power around him. What was the human doing? He took a step toward the man, but stopped when the whole building shook causing the humans to fall to their knees. Castiel's eyes were on Dean as he fell to his knees in front of him, grabbing at his chest in pain. Persephone's mark on his back flared with more heat as Castiel's mark remained silent during the change.

"Castiel stop it!" Sam shouted as he looked at his brother.

"This…" The new God frowned. "This is not my doing…"

'_What about Sam and Bobby? Will they be okay if I become this…incubus?'_

'_They will be fine. The knowledge of being an incubus will come to you when it happens. Remember, you are strong.'_

'_Why do you keep saying that?'_

'_Because in order to do this you need a complete soul, it will call up the part of you that was left in the pit.'_

Black smoke came through the door Bobby and Dean came through. The hunters had no weapons on them to defend themselves. Only the new God had the power to do so.

Castiel watched as it swirled around the room before raising his fingers ready to snap. When he did the smoke lashed out at him, creating a small cut on his cheek which instantly healed. The former angel hesitated. He could feel a familiar aura in the smoke. But he couldn't….his eyes snapped to Dean as the man spoke the last verse.

Suddenly the black smoke surged forward toward Dean, spilling into his mouth. Sulfur and brimstone filled his senses along with the burning heat of hellfire. The hunter accepted the lost piece of his soul without a fight knowing that this would change everything and could save everyone.

"NO!" Sam shouted. He tried to step forward, but the shaking was too much. "Bobby what's happening?"

"I don't know," The older man said as he looked at Dean in concern. Was Castiel really going to let a demon possess Dean?

When the last of the smoke slipped into Dean, the hunter's body dropped forward as those the strings were cut and the earthquakes stopped. The other men in the room watched as the man's body slowly adjusted itself, head lying on his arm while on the floor. His panting breathes the only sound coming from him.

Sam bit his lip as he flinched when another memory hit him. "Dean?"

The older Winchester slowly got to his feet. He turned his face to look at his brother and surrogate father. He heard them gasp as they saw his eyes. "I'm okay Sammy…"

"But dude…your eyes…"

"A side effect from summoning the lost piece of me from hell," Dean explained as he turned his head toward the 'new god'. The sclera of Dean's eyes was black, like a demon's but his iris was a pale green, as though a white film dropped over them. The man looked down at his fingers and flexed them as a grin spread on his lips.

"How?" Castiel's eyebrows furrowed. "You shouldn't even hold the power to do something like that. Not unless you said yes to Michael…"

"Who said anything about Michael?" Dean's voice lowered. His voice became husky as he spoke. "I told you I'd do anything to stop you Cas. Agreeing to have the part of me you left in Hell returned was part of it."

For some reason, the souls inside of Castiel shivered. It was if then knew something he did not. His eyes narrowed as he studied the changed human in front of him. He watched as Dean moved forward like a predator ready to attack his prey. He didn't seem afraid of the new God at all. The man stopped in front of Castiel, staring him down without any fear. The former angel found it odd that the souls inside him were emitting fear and shock.

Sam and Bobby frowned. They didn't understand what was going on, but they knew that this was out of their league. Deciding to just listen, they stayed silent knowing that the conversation in front of them might end in a power display. Dean didn't even flinch as he came to a stop in front of Castiel.

A hand cupped the right side of Castiel's neck as Dean leaned in and licked the left side. "Do you want to know the truth about Naeara?" Dean didn't even wait for an answer. "She is a Hellenic Witch Goddess from the Underworld. She saved me from dying after some demons came after me because they were hunting you." He nipped at the shorter man's jaw. "They thought if they tortured me and nearly killed me that you would come or I would call for you."

Castiel's eyes stared at the far wall. He remembered feeling the pain from Dean, but he had thought it was a dream of Hell and ignored it. He could vaguely remember it lasting more than it should have. How could he have been so foolish?

"When neither happened, they were going to leave me there to die, but that's when she showed." Dean's thumb pushed Castiel's head up as he began to kiss his Adam's apple. "She took me to her home, healed me, and told me of how her mistress wanted me to stop being a pawn for angels." He gave a small lick. "I rarely talked to her until I realized Sam didn't have his soul and you were acting funny around us. You guys think I'm so oblivious…that I don't see things. When in fact, it's you who don't see what's breaking right in front of you." He pulled back to allow the 'new god' to see his nearly white eyes. "Funny how I thought I was special, you gripping me tight and pulling me from perdition and everything." Castiel's breathing turned ragged. "I guess where I was an order, Sam was just because you could. Business versus pleasure huh?"

"Move away from me, before I destroy you." Castiel said despite the souls inside him shifting in him awkwardly. Something in the way Dean's eyes glared at him made him pause. The pale green seemed to vibrate with a hunger he couldn't put a name to.

"You betrayed everything we fought for, everything we love for power." Dean chuckled darkly, not heeding the former angel's word. "Power corrupts, don't you know that human saying? Or do you not know the reference?" He leaned in closer to the angel, whispering for his ears only. "Did you know that every decision you've made lately fractured a piece of my soul? It's shattered in here…" he pointed to his chest. "Broken pieces, plus the corrupted part I got from Hell, but I'm still strong enough to know what's right from wrong." Dean brushed his lips against Castiel's.

The God-like being blinked as he felt a pull on the souls inside of him. No…what did he turn into that he could do that? Not even a demon should be able to shift the souls inside him like that. "What are you? What deal did you make?"

"I told you, I said yes." Dean pulled back to glance at his brother and Bobby.

"Dean, tell me the truth." Sam demanded.

The older Winchester sneered at his younger brother. "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy…" His voice wasn't soft or husky…it was malicious. "Give me one good reason I should tell you?"

Sam recoiled at the tone. His brother, no matter how mad, never spoke to him in that tone. He never had the look of pure anger on his face aimed at him either.

"Dean," Castiel called returned the man's attention to him. This wasn't Dean any more. This was the demon he had summoned into him. His hand rested on Dean's cheek, his thumb on the corner of his black and green eye. "Answer the question."

The man turned his head back toward Castiel, a contemplative look on his face. His eyes seem to soften as he took a breath. "I am Michael's Vessel, I was once a vampire, and I am now an incubus."

"An incubus?" Bobby frowned. "The sex demon one?"

"They are not just sex demons…" Dean purred before letting his breath blow across Cas's lips. "They thrive on energy in any form…" With that, Dean pressed his lips against the former angel's. One of his hands went to the back of Castiel's head, locking him in place, while the other held onto one of his wrists. He felt the souls from purgatory toward to pull into him as Castiel whined into his mouth.

Castiel's free hand rose as he tried to push at Dean's shoulder. No! He couldn't lose all the souls now! He had other work that needed this power. He struggled against the human incubus, but he couldn't get away. Not only that, but as Dean gained energy from the souls, his power became intoxicating. Castiel could feel the lure of an incubus that he's heard of. His mind grew clearer as Dean pulled the souls from him. Castiel mewled into Dean's mouth, his arms slowly wrapping around his shoulders. How long has he yearned for this with his hunter? In his pleasure, he didn't realize that something else was seeping into his being as the purgatory souls were seeping out.

Dean smirked and pressed Cas's body closer to his as he slipped his tongue into the angel's mouth. He explored the wet cavern as the souls poured into him. It was almost done. He could taste the angelic power that was his angel. Opening his eyes, he saw the bliss on Castiel's face and grinned. Pulling away from the angel, he watched as the other man crumbled to the floor, weak from the exchange.

Castiel looked up to see Dean's eyes glow a luminescent green. He was gasping as he stayed seated on his knees on the floor. Dean had just pulled all the souls from purgatory from him. His human charge….

"Dean, what did you do?" Sam questioned slowly. He jerked when the glowing green eyes turned to him.

"Balthazar," Dean called.

The angel on the floor blinked. "But I…I killed him." How could he kill his brother and friend? Had he been so corrupted even before the souls?

To everyone's surprise, the sound of wings was heard as the blonde angel appeared in the room behind Dean. Balthazar wasn't smiling though - he was actually looking at Dean sadly. "For the record, I object to this plan…whatever it is. This didn't have to happen."

Dean kept his back to the blonde angel as he looked at Castiel. "Take them to Bobby's Balthazar." He said ignoring the comment. He knew the other option. It would have been to kill Castiel with a sword forged in Tartarus. He wasn't going to do that. Closing his eyes, he felt the souls trying to fight the pieces of him trying to get out. He was only a bit more than human now. He was not equipped to hold all these souls in him, but he would.

"Dean…?" Castiel looked up at the man with his blue eyes. "Where are you going?"

The hunter-turned-incubus knelt down and cupped Castiel's jaw, running his thumb along the cheek bone. He could feel the demonic part of him wanting to shed the angel's blood for the hurt that he held, but he resisted. "With such a dangerous nuke, I need to get it away from everyone."

"No…" Castiel grabbed onto Dean's arm. He vaguely wondered why he was so extroverted all of a sudden. Something inside of him desperately wanted Dean to stay with him. "You can't. You are just…"

The Winchester smiled and lowered his voice as he leaned in close on the other side of Castiel's face, so his lips were by his ears. "I am a man trying to save an angel from making a huge mistake." He nuzzled the side of Castiel's head, his hand still caressing the other cheek. He could feel the angel shake as he realized what Dean was doing and meant. "Balthazar and Naeara will take care of you guys."

"Dean…" Castiel clutched his arm harder as he began to stand and move away. "No…no!"

Dean maneuvered his arm out of Castiel's grasp violently and looked at Balthazar. "Fix things up there…"

"I'll try," The angel said seriously.

The incubus nodded as smoke began to rise from the ground and swirl around him. He gave them a crazy grin before it enveloped him. Sam and Bobby watched as the smoke turned from grey to white and in a flash Dean was gone.

Balthazar looked at Castiel and the two humans. He went over and touched the foreheads of the two stunned humans and sent them back to Bobby's place. As he moved to Cas, he could see how much this was affecting him. He never would have thought that Dean Winchester would have gotten an angel to love him. Kneeling down he put his arm around Cas's shoulder before teleporting them into the middle of Bobby's den. The two humans were there staring at the angel, who looked as broken as Dean was after they learned of his betrayal.

The blue-eyed angel looked up from where his sat and immediately began to struggle against Balthazar.

"Cassie!" Balthazar shouted as he tried to keep the angel calm. "Stop it! You can't do anything now!"

"No!" Castiel shouted. "There were things that needed to be done!"

"Castiel!" The blonde angel's voice echoed in the room making the humans flinch. "He did this for you! He did this because those souls were going to kill you!"

"He couldn't have known that! I could have controlled it!"

"Did you not claim yourself as the new Judo-Christian God? What kind of control is that?" Naeara's voice said as a plume of white smoke appeared in the connecting kitchen. The Witch Goddess stepped out of the smoke barefoot. She was wearing a gothic style dark orange and white dress that was short in the front, but floor length in the back while showing her cleavage. She looked at the angel with glowing bright orange eyes. "Did my mistress not warn you of your actions Castiel? Be ready for the consequences, but instead of them befalling you, Dean made the choice to take them."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.

"Did you give him that choice?" Sam asked glaring at the woman.

She walked up to him and looked into his eyes. Naeara could see Hell burning in his eyes. "For people that are supposed to know him, you know very little of Dean's true self."

"And you know better?" The younger Winchester glared.

"Listen, boy," Naeara hissed out. "I am not here to fight with you because you can't accept Dean's decision. How long will it take you people to realize that this is who Dean is! He is self-sacrificing, protective, and loyal to a fault!"

"What would you know about us?"

Oh, he was really starting to piss her off. Waving a hand, Naeara used her power to force Sam to the wall. "Mr. Singer, if you would sit." She stated, more than asked. The older man sat in the nearby chair, not wanting to be tossed like the younger Winchester.

The Witch Goddess looked at Sam with a glare. "Dean told me about you. Praised and boasted like he kissed the ground you walked on. In fact, I had no doubt that he did do that. But did you ever notice how skinny he were when you were kids? No? How about the tiredness, the bruises, the cuts, and the fact he stays away from emotional things? Nothing?" She sneered at him. "He held you in such high regard…yet you know nothing about the things your brother hides. I thought…well he went through a rough patch as a kid, I can look over that. Then I heard about walk outs, the disappearance, the betrayal with the skank, and the demon blood." She walked closer to the prone man on the wall. "Hooking up with a demon after Dean sacrificed himself to save you? Then getting lied to about the demon blood? Is that the thanks he gets?"

"That is between me and Dean! You don't know anything about me!"

The witch sneered at Sam. "And you don't know anything about Dean!" Bobby watched as he put a hand to his mouth. Apparently Dean felt lonely enough to tell this woman about everything in his life. Not even the older man was privy to those details. She twisted and glared at the angel on the floor, moving to stand over him as Balthazar backed away.

"And you…Castiel, angel of the lord." She snorted in a un-lady like way. "You were the one man that was trusted despite everything. You slipped in and made a home in his soul. And he had gotten use to relying on someone who he knew would always have his back. Someone who wouldn't judge him for some of the things he had done." She actually bared her teeth at the angel. "You are no different from Sam." Blue eyes stared at her blankly. "You left him when he needed you most. Did you hear his prayers while he was at Lisa's? He just wanted a sign that you were okay, but you never came or sent word. He figured you were doing angel-things in heaven. That he wasn't important now that the apocalypse was over. That you didn't have time for him…just like Sam didn't have time to give him a call while at Stanford. You then go on to betray him with a demon, just like Sam did. But it hurt worst when you did it, because he truly believed you could do no wrong."

Castiel's breath got stuck in his throat. It hurt getting compared to Dean's brother. He was there with the human when Sam did those things. He saw what it did to Dean. Now here he was being accused of the same thing. "No…I was just trying…"

"To save him, I know." She sighed. "In the end, Dean found a way to save you, per his personality." The witched turned to look each person in the room in the eye. "You really have no idea how bad this is, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked after a few moments of silence.

Naeara sighed and looked at the older man as she let Sam down from the wall. "Dean's life is full of demon deals. He's tired of it. Do you really not see the pattern? Mary sold her son to a demon to save John. John sold his soul to save Dean. Dean in turn sold his to save Sam. Sam broke the line by fucking the demon whore and using her blood. All these demonic deals ended badly to the person who interacts with the demon for the deal." She turned to look at the angels. "Then you have Castiel…someone who is considered very close to Dean, making a deal to open purgatory. My mistress gave Dean a chance to break the line, to save the person making the deal." 

"And he took it." The older man sighed.

"And he took it." She repeated. She herself sounded tired.

Balthazar stepped up and ran his hand through Castiel's hair as the other man was quiet. "So what now?"

Naeara looked down at Balthazar and ran a hand through her black hair. "Honestly, I don't know."

"We find Dean." Sam stated as though it was obvious.

"Not that easy junior," The witch said turning to him.

"Why not?"

"Because Dean knows that I would look for him. I am not like you," She stated looking from Sam to Castiel and back. "I would look for him to help him with it, not to get rid of what he's done. He would hide. Deal with the souls himself, instead of endangering me."

"Is he…" Castiel paused. "As an incubus will he be able to handle the souls?"

Naeara looked down at Castiel before kneeling in front of him. "Incubi need energy. Some of the souls will turn into that and not be a problem, but there were too many to convert. There is only so much energy an incubus can store and use before it becomes dangerous."

The angel looked up at the Goddess. "We have to help him…"

"I don't know much about incubi," She admitted truthfully. "I only know what Persephone warned me that would happen to Dean. When we find Dean, we will need a way to find out how to defuse him, then make sure he has a steady source of energy with him at all times."

"So…how do we defuse a supercharged human?" Balthazar asked.

"First we do research about extracting souls without killing the host," Naeara answered. "Then we find an incubus that is marked by the Underworld Queen."

Castiel ended up staying with Sam and Bobby, leaving Balthazar to take care of heaven. The angel hardly spoke to anyone. He would go outside at night and look at the sky. Bobby had kept Sam from trying to go to him, telling the younger man that Castiel needed some time to get over the fact he almost went dark side. It wasn't as if Castiel wasn't helping either, he had retrieved scrolls and other reading materials that might help them.

Naeara had been staying for the most part also. She occasionally left to deal with something that she would not tell them about, but she would always come back. She helped them translate things and try to figure out what some of the reading meant. Most of the time, she was like a ghost only there when they needed her. Bobby had taking a liking to her, but knew she was hiding the things she knew. After she had explained the old treaty that was made with the Hellenic Gods and the younger generation, he could understand. No need to bring down unneeded trouble by breaking a treaty.

Everyone was pretty much doing their own thing when Bobby got a call.

"Missouri?" Bobby looked up at Sam as the woman spoke to him. "No we haven't seen Dean in a few days."

The silent angel stood from the couch he was on. He gently set aside the scroll, staring at Bobby. Why would the woman ask for Dean?

"What do you mean get to Lawrence?"

The witch goddess put her hand on the archway as she watched from the front door. Her lips thinned. Missouri…the psychic Dean told her about. She briefly pondered if the woman saw what happened in Dean's dream.

"Okay, okay. We'll leave now." Bobby said before hanging up.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"Apparently there is something that we need to see at Mary and John's graves."

Castiel frowned. "Is it of importance?"

"She made it seem it was. Come on, we better head out there."

Naeara's hand curled on the archway. This couldn't be good.

Missouri stood in front of the two Winchester graves as Bobby, Sam, Castiel and Naeara walked up to her.

"Do you boys want to tell me how a weeping willow grew over a span of a few days?" The dark-skinned woman asked as she turned to them.

"That…grew in a few days?" Sam questioned.

The psychic hummed. "Didn't see a thing."

The angel moved away from them and walked up to the tree. He stared at it before placing a hand on it, searching for something. Castiel's eyes closed as he let his grace flow over the plant. Something released within the tree, attracting the angel to it. Castiel pressed his body against the bark, eyebrows furrowing. "Odd…"

"What?" Sam asked.

Castiel stepped back and looked up through the vines of the tree. "It holds traces of my grace."

"How…."

"I don't know." The angel replied cutting the young Winchester off.

The dark skinned woman glanced at the Witch standing beside Bobby. Missouri knew that the younger looking woman was hiding something from all of them. Orange eyes looked up at her as a slender finger was pressed against pink lips. Missouri frowned, but nodded.

"Come on," She said turning to the boys. "You all look like you need a cup of tea before you explain to me what has happened."

Golden, honey brown eyes blinked open staring at the ceiling. He was confused. The place he died in was still the same. Turning his head, he saw a dark haired woman in a red shirt. She had a tattoo on her upper left arm as she sat in a chair looking at him.

"Welcome back archangel." She said with an amused tone.

This wasn't right. He was supposed to be dead. Lucifer had killed him. Why was he waking up to a demon sitting next to him? He was highly confused.

"The name is Casey, or at least that was this vessel's name." The provocative woman said. "Don't worry, I don't bite unless you want me to Gabriel."

"Good to know," The archangel said. "But how did I…"

The demon tilted her head to the side. "I've only been given the short version after he brought me back too. Apparently, your younger brother Castiel opened purgatory to gain enough power to win the civil war that was going on in heaven." Before the angel could ask a question, she continued. "He claimed himself the New God and gave the Winchesters an ultimatum."

"Oh boy, Cas is really messed up." Gabriel murmured. "So is he the one who brought us back? But why would he bring back you…"

"You really think a former angel would bring me back?" Casey shook her head. "You haven't heard the whole story. Apparently Dean Winchester had some powerful friends, Greeks who have been helping him the past year while all this shit was going down. They are the ones who turned him into what he is now in order for him to save that angel."

Now he was really confused. "What do you mean?"

"Dean got turned into an incubus so he could take in all the souls from Castiel." Casey said watching as the archangel connected the dots.

"By being an incubus, he would be able to turn the souls into energy so he wouldn't have to feed…."

"Correct, but it's too much for even the righteous Dean Winchester." The demon said. "So he decided to attempt something and voila, you and I are back on Earth and alive."

"He's resurrecting us?" Gabriel's eyes widened. "But why you? Why me?"

"Well, he brought me back because I was helping his soul fight off the ones from purgatory. Dean didn't want me to be absorbed by him so he figured out a way to bring me back to life." She shrugged. "Now I'm doing him favors."

The short man raised an eyebrow. "Such as…"

"Watching over and explaining things to you while he tries to figure out a way to deal with the souls."

"So you are his pet demon hm?"

"I wish," She murmured to herself.

"So now what?" Gabriel asked. "Am I to be on his leash too?"

"Not exactly…he just thought you would want to check up on Castiel. Perhaps annoy Sam to makes you feel a bit better…" She answered as she stood up and stretched. "But he really doesn't care if you do what he asks or not."

"Do you know who else he'll try to bring back?" Gabriel questioned curiously.

"Honestly, I don't know. I know that in becoming an incubus it reunited him with the part of him from Hell. It's been giving him problems." Casey frowned as she thought about it. "Either way, I'm staying by him until he's better."

"And that is when exactly?"

"Until he can put the remaining souls back into Purgatory or burn himself trying."

Blue eyes blinked open and looked up into the night sky. The stars burned brightly against the dark background, shining down on him. He felt at peace with himself as he enjoyed the silence. He couldn't remember how he got to this serene place. His trench coat was spread out under him, shielding him from the damp grass. But…his eyebrows furrowed. Why couldn't he remember how he got here? He was supposed to be with Bobby and Sam at the psychic's house.

"Cas…"

The angel's head turned to see his charge standing there with a smile. Castiel slowly stood, staring at the man who was there. "Dean…" He paused. "I am dreaming aren't I?"

The hunter grinned. "Yes."

Castiel moved closer to Dean. His eyes bore into the man as he reached out to put a hand to the incubus's chest. Laying his palm flat, he let out a breath he didn't know he held. With just a touch, Castiel could feel Dean's heart beat. He knew this was the real Dean and not just an illusion by his mind. Leaning forward, he let his head rest on Dean's left shoulder. "Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that Cas," Dean answered, keeping his hands in his pockets.

"Why not! Why did you do this Dean? It can kill you!" The angel gripped him at his elbows. "Dean please…"

The man looked at Castiel with a mix of weariness and sadness. "Cas, don't."

"Why?" The angel questioned.

Dean sighed. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and put them on Castiel's waist, pulling him closer. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to the angel's. He could feel the surprise emitting from the other man, but he continued to Castiel until the angel responded. Dean pulled back as he felt hands on the back of his neck and Castiel's breathless pants on his collar. "Understand now?"

Castiel's hand gripped Dean's neck and shoulder tightly. He could feel something rising in him that he couldn't describe. He knew that he felt for Dean more than any angel should. He never would have thought it the human would reciprocate. A fine tremble shook his frame as he pressed his body into Dean's. Castiel wanted to kiss the man, he wanted to do so much more to him, but he didn't know why. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't want the feeling to go away. It made him feel as though he was in his father's grace again.

"Dean…" He whispered in a pleading tone. The human's hand reached up and cupped his jaw. Castiel leaned into Dean's hand, nuzzling it.

"Not yet Cas," Dean answered as he leaned down and kissed the angel again. "Although it is tempting, I came here to tell you something."

The angel cocked his head to the side in confusion as he looked at Dean. "What do you mean?"

"A gift might come to you soon," The once human murmured as he caressed Castiel's cheek. "But for now, it's time to wake up."

Castiel's grip tightened on Dean as he felt himself being lifted from the dreamscape. "Dean!"

"I'll see you again, ol gassagen."

The angel's eyes widened at the Enochian words that spilled from the Winchester's lips. In his shock, he didn't try to ground himself in his dream. Castiel's eyes snapped open without a word. He sat up, realizing he was in Missouri's guest room. Dean said that there was a gift, but he didn't see anything. He frowned as he looked around. How did he, an angel, fall asleep in the first place?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: No profit is gained by this piece of fan work. The SPN characters belong to Kripke, not me.

* * *

><p>Casey walked into the living room, sparing a glance at the man looking out the window. She put the food down on the table. "So did you visit your angel?"<p>

"Yeah," Dean murmured. He glanced at her as she began to unpack food. "I can't eat."

The demonic woman frowned. "You haven't eaten for days." She paused and really looked at the other man. "How long do we have?"

Dean didn't say anything, which for him was a first. He knew taking the souls from Castiel would be dangerous, he just didn't think that so many souls were that old. He was still trying to process all the information that was basically forced into his head after he turned into an incubus. He was able to split his human soul apart when his demonic side entered him to contain the purgatory souls. That cost him though, his personality taking a somber turn. Next he was able to learn that he could easily speak and read Ancient and Modern Greek, as well as Latin. It helped him with the spell that he deciphered to bring Casey and Gabriel back. Though he was able to do all this, he felt off. His demonic side had sense the older souls in the batch, the ones waiting until Dean was at his weakest. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold them for a long time, so he brought Gabriel back, hoping the archangel would go to Sam and Castiel. At least they would have some sort of protection.

He didn't know how long he had left until that point, but it was growing close. Yet, there were still things he needed to do.

"Have you found Crowley?" Dean asked instead.

Casey's lips thinned in irritation. "No, but apparently he really doesn't want to talk to you." She frowned when the hunter began to walk toward the door of the room. "Where are you going?"

"I need to burn some energy," He answered. "I'm going to use it to find leads on Crowley."

"Do you need…" She tried to suggest but Dean had already used his demonic abilities to disappear from the room.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now?" Sam asked Bobby as they sat in Missouri's living room. "We can't just let Dean stay out there by himself."<p>

"And do you expect me to do boy?" Bobby tilted his head at Sam.

"I don't know! But I can't just let Dean run around with the souls of purgatory in him!"

"Actually, you can." Balthazar appeared in the archway glancing back at Missouri who was in the kitchen. "Those cookies smell lovely darling."

"Thank you," Missouri said as came out and put the plate on the coffee table. She sat down beside Bobby. "Now, what is all this commotion about Dean?"

"Trying to figure out how to find him and get the souls back into purgatory." Sam answered with a sigh.

The psychic frowned and furrowed her eyes in concentration. "Baby, as hard as I try, even I can't get a read on Dean."

"That's because his under the protection of an old Greek Goddess." Balthazar answered.

Missouri hummed. "I can see past the power she's given him but…" She tilted her head. "He has changed things, I am sure of that."

Balthazar's eyebrows rose. "Such as?"

Before Missouri answered, the sound of wings echoed in the room as a short brunette appeared.

"Hey guys, I'm home." Gabriel sang as he grinned at Balthazar and the humans in the room. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p>Crowley glanced at the angel warding on the trailer he was hiding in. When that damned angel took the souls, he knew he had to hide or be burnt to a crisp. He knew that he would be found sooner or later. So when the door was kicked opened, revealing a jean clad Dean Winchester with black eyes and green irises, he was surprised. So surprised in fact, that he dropped the glass of scotch he held.<p>

"Won't you look at that," Dean grinned at the demon. "Must be a first for you Crowley, being speechless."

"Winchester…" The demon raised an eyebrow slowly regaining his composure. "Looks like that angel of yours gave you some juice." All he got bland stare. Crowley felt an itch on the back of his neck from it. "What do you want?"

"Personally, I want you dead." Dean answered, the green of his black eyes flaring in glee. "But if I do that, I'll get bitched out by someone far more pompous than you."

"If you aren't going to kill me, mind if I have a drink then?" The sharply dressed man asked as he pulled out another glass from the cabinet. Dean glared at the new King of Hell and stepped closer to him.

Crowley froze as he felt the power leak out of the Winchester. He turned his eyes to the brightly glowing green ones, shivering as he felt the power try to force his demonic side to manifest in his own eyes.

"Don't try anything funny Crowley," Dean hissed. "Now that I found you, I know what to look for if you hide again."

The demon was silent, trying to get over the fact that Dean had this much power in him. "And why would I try to hide?"

The former human leaned in close to the demon, so he was inches away from him. "Because there are many souls in me that are hungry and think the King of Hell would be a delicious snack. So be good or else I might let them out to go after you." Dean gave the other man a vicious demonic smirk. "After all, I am just a human in jeans. My self control isn't that tight. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," Crowley glared.

"Good," And with that one word, Dean disappeared.

* * *

><p>Castiel stared. Gabriel was alive. Apparently, Dean did it, not God. When he went downstairs after waking up and mulling over the fact that Dean had come into his dreams, he saw the archangel there. Castiel had thought God brought Gabriel back to give order to Heaven, but it was the older Winchester. The archangel explained how he didn't see Dean, but apparently a resurrected demon acting as Dean's mouth piece.<p>

"Some dark haired chick that looked like a bartender, said Dean had tried to keep her alive but Sammy-boy here killed her and her lover." Gabriel shrugged.

Sam thought about it for a moment before his eyes widened. "Casey…she was a demon that escaped when the Devil's Gate was opened by yellow-eyes. Dean and her had gotten trapped in a basement and had a heart-to-heart. He never spoke of it."

"Why would he resurrect a demon?" Castiel wondered with a frown.

"She said he's using his soul to contain the ones from purgatory and that his demonic half is causing him problems." The shorter man looked at other angel. "He is trying to convert everything into energy for his new incubus hunger, but it is too much. Casey said he's trying to figure out something before he burns."

"Great, he burns out and the souls are let loose on Earth." Balthazar snorted. "Some hero…"

"Burns…." Castiel's eyes widened. "The tree over the Winchester graves…"

Bobby seemed to catch on to what Castiel was thinking. "That was Dean using the energy." The angel nodded. "But then what next? Use his abilities to hunt or…"

"Balance," Missouri said suddenly looking into her tea cup. Her eyes were unfocused as a deep frown graced her features. "I can't…I'm sorry I can't understand why but that's all that came to me."

"Balance of what though?" Sam asked.

"The souls in him?" Balthazar shrugged. "Does it matter? He's a walking nuke."

"Can't you guys find him?" The younger Winchester looked at the angels, more specifically the archangel amongst them. They all had grim looks on their faces. "And….if he burns out? What happens to him? He dies?"

"I'm sorry Sam," Castiel murmured as he felt guilt surge through him. If he hadn't tried to open the door to purgatory, Dean wouldn't have felt the need to save him. It was his fault.

'_Never_ _ol gassagen…'_

Castiel froze as he heard Dean's voice in his head. How had he known what he was thinking?

'_I'm always with your feathery ass.'_

"Castiel?" The angel blinked and looked up at the archangel calling his name. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Castiel frowned as he felt the urge to lie to Gabriel. He suddenly didn't want anyone to know about him hearing Dean.

"Cas?" Sam raised an eyebrow at the angel as he stepped back, away from them.

"What's going on?" Gabriel asked. The younger angel didn't answer, but instead evaded the fingers out stretched toward him. The archangel's eyes narrowed and he moved forward toward Castiel. The younger angel's wings, invisible to the human eye, appeared behind him puffing out in anger. The high arch of the appendages warned Gabriel to stay away. The archangel stopped and stared at his younger brother.

"Castiel, why are you doing that?" Balthazar asked with a frown. He's never seen Castiel do that. The other man didn't answer. He didn't understand the feelings that were rising in his chest.

"Cas?" Sam called.

That seemed to snap Castiel out of it. He gave a long blink before turning his head to the younger Winchester. "Yes Sam?"

Bobby and Sam shared a look. The angel was acting very unusual – well more than normal anyway. The taller of the two looked back at Castiel. "You okay?"

"I don't know." Castiel answered honestly.

"Maybe we should call Naeara?" Sam asked as Castiel moved away as Gabriel stepped forward again.

"Castiel, you will yield." The archangel demanded, authority coating his voice hiding his panicking concern.

It only served to cause Castiel to become more restless and a bit frustrated at his authoritative tone. He shifted his body, tense and confused. He felt like lashing at everyone crowding, but he knew that it would be wrong. Castiel also knew that he would not normally be feeling these things. "Stay back," He whispered. Gabriel tried to jump forward to grab Castiel only to have the small angel use his wings to scramble out of the way. The younger angel ended up on the floor crawling backwards away from his brother.

"Cas…" Gabriel started, but stopped when a peculiar scent filled the room. His wrist was suddenly grabbed as he was spun away from Castiel into Sam. He quickly turned to see an orange eyed woman crouching beside Castiel speaking softly to him.

"Naeara…" Balthazar murmured.

The witch barely glanced at them as she held out a hand to the young angel. "It is not you feeling these things little one." She smiled sadly.

Gabriel stared. "Well, P–"

"Ah!" She interrupted. "Here I am called Naeara."

"You two know each other?" Bobby asked looking between them as the Hellenic witch turned back to Castiel.

"Something like that," Gabriel murmured. "Now tell me what's wrong with my brother."

She didn't answer the resurrected archangel. Instead, she got on her knees before Castiel. "It is alright little one, we will help you."

The blue eyed man stared at the woman before him. Her orange eyes radiated warmth and truth. "What's wrong with me?" He asked quietly, his wings drooped as they pressed against the wall.

"If I…." She gestured with a hand to her chest. Castiel hesitated, but nodded. The witch smiled and slowly, non-threateningly leaned forward and pressed a hand to his chest. Staring into the angel's eyes, Naeara felt the stirrings of something familiar in the creature. Her eyebrows shot up when she recognized what it was. "I see…" She pulled her hand away and sat back with a small smile. "What better place to hide something that could save you then within an angel?"

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Dean is smarter than we all gave him credit for." She replied as she gracefully stood on her feet.

Gabriel stared at Castiel, before turning his eyes to her. "Did he…"

"Yep." She replied.

"So that his…"

"That's right."

"How could he know that?"

"I suppose when he took in his demonic part or even when he turned into the incubus. But this could be beneficial to us."

"What in blue blazes are you both talking about?" Bobby interrupted.

Naeara smiled gently as she turned to Castiel. "The young angel here has a piece of Dean's untainted soul hidden within his grace."

He had a piece of Dean inside him? How did that happened? Why chose him, a person that betrayed him? Castiel didn't understand. Blue eyes widened as invisible wings curled around himself at the news. Warmth spread through him, filling him up with something he had been missing since he was told God's word from Joshua. He couldn't figure out what it was, but he knew he didn't want to lose it.


End file.
